Kirito's Final Journey
by TheInsightfulEmissary
Summary: Kirito, the Black Swordsman, cleared Sword Art Online on the seventy-fifth floor at the expense of his own life. However, it seems that Kirito has another adventure before he can hit the hay for good. Death did them apart, but now it's bringing them back together for one last run. Inspired by Dante's Divine Comedy. NOT a Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This story will have a lot of deviations from canon, so I might as well list some of them here. Ok...**

 **1.) Kirito and Asuna were really good friends, but had not evolved into a romantic relationship.**

 **2.) Yui was never discovered in Aincrad.**

 **3.) Kirito DID duel Heathcliff to give Asuna a break, but nothing more.**

 **Without further ado, here goes Chapter 1... Please Review!**

* * *

Kirito watched in horror as dull ebony shards of metal exploded into the air, the pieces glowing a pale blue in the dark chamber as they slowly disintegrated in to nothingness. His Elucidator, which once exuded a torrent of power from its ominous midnight blade, was now too, nothing but a pale grey stick of metal, cracks lining on its fragile surface. Kirito collapsed to the ground, holding his lifeless Elucidator in one hand, in the other his Dark Repulser. Kirito took one last look at the man in front of him, still a bit unbelieving of his identity. That armor, the armor of Kirito's allies on the battle field, had become something entirely different in the seventy-fifth boss room. That crimson plating, lined with white accent marks… on any other day, the presence of this man would give strength to the clearers. Now he was the most hated, and at the same time, most feared.

Heathcliff, commander of the Knights of Blood, was Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the deathtrap Sword Art Online. Kirito felt as if everything had been in slow motion ever since the reveal. Yes, he had suspected that Heathcliff could indeed be an administrator, but to have the closure from the man himself, in this dark chamber of death… there were no words to describe the intense, surreal feeling of it all. Heathcliff's… no, Kayaba's face was shadowed, the fluorescent torch light on the wall granting little visibility in the murky air of the stone room. Kirito was sure though, that the man was smiling at him, taunting his failure once more to save lives, and now, Kirito was losing his own. However, when Kayaba spoke, it was not with the assumed happiness in his voice.

"Well, Black Swordsman, I suppose this is the end. It was an honor to fight you."

Was that… sadness? No it couldn't have been. Kirito instead focused on the blade that was now looming above Kayaba's head. He looked around the boss room at the players he had known since the beginning of this game, for what would be his last time. Asuna, the strong-willed sub-leader of the Knights of Blood; although it had taken awhile, she had become a dear friend of Kirito, her strength in both battle and in sense of person never failing to keep Kirito afloat in this world of misery. Kirito saw her tear-stricken chestnut eyes, a feint pinkish tint around her irises so that her eyes mirrored a sunset, Kirito's final sunset. Kirito's eyes to were starting to feel heavy with tears, but he clenched his teeth and fists, refusing to succumb to grief now.

Kirito reluctantly looked away from her and focused on Agil, the item vendor who had defended him at the start of the game, as well as the one who supported the weaker players with his services. Agil's face was contorting painfully, and Kirito was sure that Agil's eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Nevertheless, the man maintained his faith in Kirito, and aimed a strong, meaningful look towards Kirito.

"KIRITO!"

Said man gazed through the darkness of the chamber, his eyes finally resting upon his first friend in the world of Aincrad. Klein was _shaking_ , slowly extending his arm out in front of him to push himself up. You could see the fury on Klein's face, the pure willpower it was taking from him to get his body to move. Klein's other arm was reaching for his katana, the motion filling Kirito's chest with guilt. The pain that Klein was going through, both physically and mentally, had mirrored Kirito's own not too long ago, and it pained Kirito to cause this to his friend. _No, I will not go back there, not too those memories! I'll… have plenty of time … to think about them… later._ Just as Klein had started to raise himself, he feel back to the ground with a hollow thud.

"D-damn it…" Klein whimpered quietly, his body unmoving in the dark curtain of the boss room. Kirito's lips curled up just barely as a tear fell from his eyes… and then another, and another. At least he had friends who had stuck with him until the end. He looked up at Kayaba wearing that pitiful expression, and Kayaba returned his look just barely enough for you to see his own sadness in the exchange.

"What more… could I have asked for… Kayaba? I hope… you're ready… when they come… because my friends… are far stronger… than I. They'll end you… and beat Aincrad." Kirito whispered these words between ragged breaths, and was met with a small smile by Kayaba.

"Goodbye, Black Swordsman…"

The cold steel plunged into Kirito's body, finally surfacing out of his backside. Kirito felt nothing as he watched his vision grow blurry and his health bar rapidly decrease. Just as his heath bar vanished completely, a weight was retracted from his left hand; his Elucidator was broke asunder with a violent shattering, scattering its onyx fragments into the air, before they vanished from existence in a ghostly blue light. Kirito's grips went slack on his Dark Repulser, as he too, was bathed in the same eerie light of death, his eyes closing in final acceptance of his fate. And everything went dark.

* * *

 _Kirito… you can't die…_

A gentle, pleading voice rang out through the cold darkness, broken apart by its sniffles and light sobbing.

 _You promised that you would live… so why…_

Kirito couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything. The only thing he could do was listen to the pleading of the familiar voice.

 _You never give up… that's your strength…_

Kirito wanted nothing more than to stand back up. He wanted nothing more than to end the death game then and there. That was just not to be, though. He had failed everyone, and there was nothing he could do.

 _You helped me… when I didn't think I could go on…_

Salty tears rolled down his face once again, as he felt an intense longing burn within the depths of his soul. This voice, it couldn't be. Was this Kayaba's final cruelty… to toy with his ultimate despair, his ultimate failure!

 _You never lost faith in me… and I've never lost faith in you, Kirito._

Kirito choked out a sob. He didn't deserve to have this person's faith, not after what he had done to _her_. He couldn't save _her_ when it counted, so why did _she_ believe in him?

 _You… are my strength…_

How could he have let them die? Why did he live? Kirito felt something else bubbling up inside him, a long forgotten anger; an unyielding rage towards the creator of this world, the world that mercilessly took lives.

 _So now… let me…_

Kayaba would not get away with this. Kayaba would not be allowed to walk free any longer. Kirito couldn't give up yet, not when he was so close to ending this hell… and avenging his friends. All he wanted was one more chance. Please, he begged, just one more chance.

 _LET ME BE YOURS!_

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!" Kirito felt a warmth wrap around his entire body, and a piercing bright light engulfed the area around him, with the intensity of the resolve burning in his soul.

* * *

Heathcliff watched as the Black Swordsman became nothing but a dull glimmer in the air, the final essence of his being finally doused in a chilly breeze.

Everything was silent.

He looked at the faces of the players lying on the ground, and noted that during his long period of working with them, he had never seen them quiet like this. The faces of the strongest players in Aincrad, the forty men and women who were strong enough to lead the less than 10,000 trapped players to salvation… their eyes were closed, their teeth clenched, their heads bowing one by one. The gruesome execution that had just been carried out shook all the players to the core, and nobody had a voice left to speak with, until…

"K-Kirito…" Asuna whimpered quietly, before wailing in sheer agony. The empty echoes emitted slow reverberations throughout the boss chamber. It was hard for Heathcliff to look at his vice commander, the Lightning Flash reduced to the rain that poured down during a thunderstorm.

"I couldn't even…" Klein whispered to himself, wallowing in his self pity, recollections of his uselessness in his best friend's final moments haunting his every thought. His breathing was torn, and as he listened to Asuna's wailing, he too couldn't help but letting his emotions loose.

"Damn you, Kayaba! I swear… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Klein then gave in to his despair, letting his head fall to the floor.

Kayaba turned his back to his former comrades, and opened a menu with a slide of his finger.

"This is farewell, for now. I expect to see you all on the hundredth floor of Aincrad. Until then, may you carry on the example of your Black Swordsman…"

"KAYABA!" The knight's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Even though it was filled with hatred and rage, it was no question as to whom that voice belonged to. Some of the cries had subsided at the startling outburst. The shrouded smog of the boss room was filled with a fierce gold light, causing Kayaba to see his shadow extending out in front of him, shaking and rippling as if it were being devoured.

Kayaba slowly turned around and was shocked to see Kirito, illuminated by a vibrant golden light, standing behind him, Dark Repulser in hand. Kirito's avatar appeared to be made out of fire, its blazing inferno wrapping together to form Kirito's body, constantly warping from furious flames to the spirit of Kirito. Kirito continued to glare with pure rage into Kayaba's eyes. Without warning, the Black Swordsman dashed forward with a speed faster than Asuna's rapier, and swung. Kayaba raised his sword in a desperate, sloppy defense, but the force of the Dark Repulser disarmed Kayaba.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Kirito pulled back his Dark Repulser, and with one great thrust, embedded the bladed within the heart of the monster. Despite having lodged the sword into Kayaba's chest, Kirito continued to exert pressure on the blade as he leaned closer to Kayaba's ear.

"Th-This, this is for Sachi!" He hissed, before both he and Kayaba faded in a flash of white light.

 **"** **As of 14:55, November 7, the game has been cleared."**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I wanted to write more for this chapter, but decided to end it here. It was just to fitting an ending, and it's my first short chapter ever. This story will probably strike you as odd, since it was derived with the Divine Comedy in mind, but I'm really excited to see how I can continue this. Of course, I already know where it's going, but it's just a matter of how to handle it. Now, I'm trying to write a story that feeds a lot off of emotion, so reviews on how I carry out emotion and character interaction would be nice now and throughout the story. With that being said, please give me what you got. I know it's a bit short for anything too good, but I'm hoping you enjoyed this little exposition. See ya next time!**


	2. Conversations with Kayaba

**A/N**

 **Well, here we are again for Chapter 2. Make sure to tell me what you think about the story so far, and if I need to make any changes to the character portrayal and such as I go along. Like I said before, I'm trying to get more into the characters emotions with this story, so any help would be appreciated. Anywasy, enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

"Mmm…" Kirito slowly opened his eyes, a small groan escaping his lips as he stretched. A dazzling gold sky lay overhead, speckled with white, puffy clouds, extending into the infinite distance of space. Kirito felt at peace for the first time in ages. He let the warm wind wisp through his onyx locks, the gentle breeze soothing him back into slumber, if not for a familiar voice.

"Such a beautiful dream, don't you think?"

Kirito snapped his eyes opened and rolled his head to the right, only to be greeted with a man in his thirties, dressed in a lab coat and brown slacks, sitting cross-legged mere feet away. He had his arms behind him, propping him up, and his face aimed skywards, losing himself in the serenity of this paradise, or this death. This man… Kirito was certain that this man was Kayaba Akihiko.

It didn't matter anymore. The brief pulse of anger that had ignited his fury and power was lost in the light of victory that shined as Kirito pierced Heathcliff's heart, whisking them away to this far off land. Kirito no longer wished to fight. He didn't know what he wanted.

"Where are we?"

Kayaba looked to the Black Swordsman in fascination. The Conqueror of Aincrad made no move to sit up, but instead remained lying down, his eyes half opened looking blankly upwards.

"See for yourself, Kirito."

Kirito couldn't help but cringe as the voice of Kayaba uttered his name. Nevertheless, Kirito reluctantly sat up, letting the sparkling sunset warm his skin. There, in all its grandeur and majesty, was the only home Kirito had known for two years. The floating castle of Aincrad hovered amongst the soaring clouds, its strength and fortitude reflecting from its metal surface.

"We're still in SAO?"

"Where else would we be?"

"Then what happened to the rest of the players that were in the game?"

Kayaba detected a bit of an edge in Kirito's voice. He internally chuckled, finding it amusing that the moment Kirito would discover something amiss, he was prepared to fight to make it right. There was no doubt in Kayaba's mind that Kirito was working hard right now to formulate some plan in the case that Kayaba hadn't made good on his promise. Fortunately for Kirito, Kayaba had indeed kept his word.

"Don't worry… the remaining 6,146 players were logged out of the game, and should be safely waking up in their hospital beds as we speak." Kirito let out a relief filled sigh and fell back into his lying position, apparently unfazed by the fact that there was no floor beneath him. Kirito slid both arms underneath his head as a cushion before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before Kirito had another question, and cracked an eye open towards Kayaba.

"And what about the other players, the ones who… died?"

"Just as in the other world, Kirito, death is absolute. There is nothing I can do for them now. Although… Ah, never mind. It's of no importance at the moment."

Kirito had always suspected this to be the case, but he needed to hear the words. Logical reasoning was one thing, but actual confirmation left Kirito with the closure he needed, although in reality he had never wanted it.

"Why… why would you do something like this, Kayaba? Why couldn't this have just been a game? Why did people have to die?" Kirito asked in a whisper. He wondered whether the answer would provide him comfort, or would serve to further his anguish.

 _"_ _Live to see why a weak girl like me ended up here… and the reason you and I met…"_

"It was such a long time ago… I was so young and naïve. I wanted a new world, one untouched by the poison of society… a world where everyone had an equal chance at achieving greatness… a world where you would neither be born with wealth, nor in poverty. I wanted a world where everyone from the same point, level one… and your success and fame was delivered to you by your sword, your courage. I wanted a world where everyone would throw away their differences, for all their hatred to be directed at the same cause, for all their spirits to be intertwined in an understanding unlike no other, a bond that would stay with them faithfully throughout the rest of their lives. I built the iron castle, Aincrad, strong and steadfast, suspended in the air by the force of its own being, a home to the world of gilded heroes. I did this all to witness the makings of greatness, and the light of humanity, which in the real world could be snuffed out so easily."

Such a passionate speech had shown Kirito just how much passion Kayaba had for Aincrad, and momentarily had Kirito lost in thought. Finally, Kirito quietly spoke, with an inquisitive and genuinely curious tone, perhaps with a bit of sympathetic sadness.

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know," he chuckled bitterly, his voice breaking, seemingly on the verge of tears, "you tell me." He whispered the last words solemnly, with a heartfelt sadness and longing for the answer. Kayaba's eyes were glistening with unspilled tears as the final sunset of Aincrad reflected in his eyes, and Kirito watched as the man removed his spectacles as if to take in the entirety of Aincrad in as purely as possible.

"Even though… I'll never agree with your methods… I'd someday like to see… the real Aincrad."

Both remained silent as they rested in the gentleness of a dying world. Kirito pondered over Kayaba's words, and in truth, if not for Kayaba, he never would have met his friends. Klein, his first friend and brother, who stood by him from the very beginning; Asuna, the girl with chestnut hair as bright and luminous as her charisma and fighting spirit; Agil, the humble shop merchant who had stuck up for him on many occasions, the soft hearted giant who would never turn a weaker player away; Silica, the beast tamer who became his little sister, if only for a short while; Lizbeth, the fiery blacksmith with a determination to match her personality. Although he hated the death and turmoil that had occurred in SAO… he could never wish his time here away.

Kirito looked to his other side, glancing toward the scabbard that lay beside him. The Dark Repulser, the sword that had survived his final battle with Kayaba. He remembered his Elucidator, his sleek black blade that had helped him single-handedly wipe out platoons of monsters unaided. That was until Kirito received the colorful Dark Repulser, the companion of his lone ebony blade. When the Elucidator weakened in durability, and even when it broke, the Dark Repulser was there to compensate for it, never failing to help out until the Elucidator could get back to its prime. The Elucidator was never alone, and with the Dark Repulser at its side, a force to be reckoned with was forged. Kirito snickered a bit sadly; was he really referring to the swords, or something else altogether? He had no time to worry about that, though, as Kayaba spoke.

"In a few minutes, this castle will start breaking down. I had designed this area as a place to watch the world I strived for crumble at my feet, literally. I always hated endings, but I believe that people should stay through to the end, in respect."

"Mmm…" Kirito hummed in response, impartial to the matter. The sky was turning a blazing orange-pink, signaling the sunset's near end. To think, he was making conversation with a man that turned the lives of ten thousand people upside down. It was funny when he thought about it; two dead men reminiscing about their lives in some corner of heaven. Unfortunately, that thought process had brought up a terrifying question into Kirito's mind.

"Kayaba…" At the use of his name, the older man turned his gaze from the sunset towards Kirito.

"Why am I still alive?" Kirito was sitting up now, both eyes locked on Kayaba, who looked downwards to the clouds below.

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain this…" Kayaba sounded unsure of himself, before he trailed off deep in thought. Kirito became worried at the older man's hesitance. Was there something wrong with the game? No, Kayaba was a genius, and the creator of SAO to boot. He had to know the ups and downs of this game better than the spelling of his own name.

"It seems…" Kayaba started, cautiously pronouncing each word with care, "… that I had certain _'elements'_ unaccounted for in my creation of the NerveGear…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kirito… surely you know that returning back to Aincrad after death isn't an option. It just doesn't happen… it's impossible." Kirito remained silent, letting Kayaba continue his explanation.

"I'm not sure that I totally understand the concept myself… but I think it was your willpower… no, better yet, your very being that caused your return to Aincrad. Your spirit, soul, whatever it is you call it… it was too strong for the NerveGear to handle, and somehow caused your avatar to regenerate in the form of your desire, your resolve. Perhaps my NerveGear can pick up more than just neural data, after all."

"I still don't understand… Why am I still in SAO?" Kayaba looked at Kirito with pitiful eyes. The Black Swordsman, for two years, had a goal and destination in his life; to clear SAO by making it to the very top. Now that he had done it though, it seems the warrior had lost his way. He had no more purpose, no goals to reach. He was but a boy in a life or death situation, and right now, he knew not where he stood, nor where he was going.

"Kirito… approximately ten minutes ago, the NerveGear sent out an electromagnetic pulse, rendering your brain 'dead' in the process. Ten minutes ago, the NerveGear ceased to provide data of your life functions, meaning that your heart rate hit zero."

Kirito couldn't believe what he was hearing. He jerked up suddenly, his breathing uneven as looked to Kayaba, who wouldn't return his gaze. The sunset around Kirito finally faded away, leaving the sky dark and the air chilly. The castle of Aincrad was now a haunting silhouette in the distance, shadows skimming about on its surface. Kayaba's face had darkened considerably as he turned to face the wide eyed boy.

"Ten minutes ago, you died."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well then, that was interesting... I hope. A couple of things I'd like to address:**

 **For one thing, I don't like how people portray Kayaba as a heartless tyrant ruling over Aincrad. I just feel like for him to go this far with his idea, he must have some serious passion for the world of SAO.**

 **Another thing, to Delta Marauder... fire demon, huh. Not exactly the vibe I was going for, but hey, if it works, it works.**

 **Mr. Miliardo, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that inspiration can strike people in odd ways. Don't worry though, I'm only interested in the concept of the Divine Comedy. It will play a role in the ideas of the story, not so much in the actual events and speech...**

 **I hope I showed every character in a good way. I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of this story. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. A Lost Identity

**A/N**

 **I'm back, and without further ado, Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind kicked up since the pale glow of the Aincradian moonlight lit the sky. The chilly air nipped at Kirito's skin with unrelenting gales, adding to the steady tremble that had overcame his body.

"T-That's, that can't be- What have you done!" Kirito looked to Kayaba expectantly, his eyes wide and his breaths audible. Dead… how could he be dead? He was right here, talking to Kayaba himself. Kayaba looked back to the boy, who not long ago, disregarded his chance of dying to defeat the final boss of SAO. How people could change so easily when in unfamiliar situations never ceased to amaze the older man.

"To say that I understand the situation would be a lie… however, I do know this. Seconds after Heathcliff struck you with his sword, the signal was sent to your NerveGear to emit the lethal pulse that caused your brain to be fried. My hypothesis is that something intervened between that time period causing… this." Kayaba opened up a menu in front of him and directed his eyes with purpose to the screen in front of him. His fingers moved briskly with natural experience as his eyes skimmed the multitude of data displayed.

Kirito ran his fingers from his face through his hair as his breathing displayed his frustration about the matter. It was too much. Is that why he had felt at peace earlier… because he was nothing more than a ghost of his former self? Of all the places the afterlife had in store for him, why would it choose his greatest hell? Memories started flashing the Kirito's mind… memories of deaths… people jumping… a black sword thrust into flesh… screams for help… it burned in his heart with savage fervor, tearing into every inch of his being.

"Why did I… forget?" Kayaba looked towards Kirito, confused at the meaning behind the alien question. Forget what?

To Kirito though, it started to become clear to him. Had he chosen to forget all of these bad memories? No, he never had forgotten. They were always deep inside him, but he hid from them, because he was scared. He had nothing to be strong for anymore, so how could he put up his persona of the Black Swordsman, hero of Aincrad anymore? He was just an empty spirit, restless at losing his own identity. Who had really died that day… Kirito, or Kazuto?

"So… which is it… am I dead, or alive?" Kirito croaked out, in obvious pain and stress. Kayaba let his fingers dance across the virtual panel in front of him before speaking.

"During the seconds in between 14:44 and 14:45, the period of time in which you beat SAO, your vital signs displayed by the NerveGear, such as your respiratory and cardiovascular systems, showed an extremely steep decline at the same time as the ending of the ten second 'grace period' after your death. Of course, since the electromagnetic pulse was discharged, the data feed stopped abruptly. However, judging from such a sharp decline in your vitals, there is no doubt in my mind; Kirito, as of 14:45, you were killed by the electromagnetic pulse in your NerveGear."

"You know that can't be true!" Kirito exclaimed, jumping to his feet, his sword in hand.

"I'm still in Aincrad. I still have my Dark Repulser, an item generated by SAO. How is your programming responding to my actions if I'm dead, with no brain signals to guide it?" Kirito waved his faithful sword around, as if to prove his point.

"As I've said before," Kayaba started, breaking into a sigh midway in his statement, "I don't know. This wasn't supposed to happen… just like you returning back to kill Heathcliff wasn't supposed to happen. I'm afraid I have little to offer you in a subject such as this."

"Why, damn it! Why couldn't I just die! I shouldn't have lived, not when they-"

"YOU INSOLATE BRAT!" Metal against metal, the sharp clang pierced through the dark and bitter cold as rage renewed in the deathly midnight skies of Aincrad.

Kirito grunted as Kayaba continued to exert pressure on his newly materialized blade. With a ghostly whisper of past experiences, Kirito had just managed to block the sporadic strike, but was now failing miserably in holding back Kayaba's blade.

"Look at you, savior of six thousand! The same warrior who hated death, who strived to save countless men and women from it, is now giving into it. How far you have fallen, Kirito!"

Receiving a scolding by the man who killed thousands was the last thing Kirito needed, and he channeled his anger through the Dark Repulser, slowly making ground against Kayaba's… starting sword!? That sword… it was the same that he started out with in the beginning of this game. It was so weak and miserable looking compared to his Dark Repulser, yet Kayaba was holding Kirito's blade back, using the primitive weapon, with ease.

"Why would you care?! You seemed to have no trouble creating a world of death, or am I missing something, Kayaba?!"

Kirito was knocked back as Kayaba put more power into his sword. Losing his footing, Kirito landed on the ground, just barely catching himself before his upper body would have crashed into the ground. Now, Kirito was sitting, watching the shadowed figure of Kayaba looming a few feet away. The air around them felt restless, as a fury that had never surfaced from the reflective scientist showed itself for the first time.

"This world… it may have housed the deaths of thousands," Kayaba breathed out harshly, "but don't you dare forget… that this world… that this world bore heroes!"

"The Lightning Flash, my second in command; the samurai warrior and his teammates; the blue haired warrior, Diavel, who started the frontlines; they and countless others are heroes birthed by this world. And you, Kirito, you are my greatest achievement! I won't allow you to lower yourself, not after what you've stood for!"

"KIRITO IS DEAD!" Kazuto's eyes leaked bitter tears, his breathing ragged and labored. The moonlight cast its glow on the forlorn boy, his onyx hair covering his matching colored eyes.

"So stop calling me that… The Black Swordsman died in the seventy-fifth boss room. He died after defeating you, Kayaba, and clearing Sword Art Online. I'm not him… not anymore. I'm just Kazuto… not a hero, not a warrior… just Kazuto."

Kayaba's rage had subsided, and was again replaced by pity. He watched as the boy shivered uncontrollably in the nipping chill of the night, wrapping his arms around his body as if seeking a comfort that Kayaba knew Kazuto could never get. Kayaba needed something to relight the boy's lost light, and luckily for him, an idea formed inside his brilliantly twisted mind.

"Remember when I told you that this place was designed for me to watch the destruction of Aincrad." Kayaba said softly, receiving no response from Kazuto whatsoever. He sighed, before continuing on.

"The destruction of Aincrad will occur through a period of thirty-four days, meaning that each day, three floors will be deleted. As such, my castle will be destroyed from the top down, starting from floor 100." Kazuto still hadn't looked up, but instead his gaze remained locked on the transparent floor.

"From what you have demonstrated with your sword, it seems that you are fully capable of traversing Aincrad once more even in your current… _situation_."

"I extend my sword, my challenge, to you, not as Kirito the Black Swordsman, but as Kazuto. This is no longer a quest to save the lives of thousands, but to save yourself. I challenge you to claim your identity, and find the peace you deserve in your descent through the levels of Aincrad. Until then, I'll be waiting for you at the bottom on the first floor."

The sun had begun to peak over the indistinguishable horizon, casting light over the dark skies of Aincrad. As the sun illuminated Kazuto's face, Kayaba observed that his lips were pursed in a tight line; his jawbone defined more so from his teeth clamped together.

Kayaba smirked just a bit as he saw Kazuto's anger and helplessness transform into resolve and determination. He turned his back to the boy clad in black, opening a menu with a swipe of his finger.

"Oh, and one more thing. It seems this isn't the first time a situation such as this has occurred in SAO. Cardinal did its job well though, dealing with foreign 'data' with efficiency. However, it did not know what to do this kind of 'foreign data,' so it simply contained it in isolation. Now that you've cleared the game though… Cardinal isn't acting as _strict_ anymore. That being said, I'm leaving a gift for you. Hopefully, it will convince you to find yourself and aid you in your descent into Aincrad. Don't let _us_ down, Kazuto."

Kayaba disappeared in a great flash of light, leaving Kazuto alone as the radiant horizon shone brilliantly over the canvas that was the limitless sky. Kazuto looked up to see that in the place Kayaba had once stood, an oak door with the words, "Floor One Hundred," occupied the emptied air.

Kazuto was finally alone…

…or so he thought.

Kazuto heard the familiar chimes of teleportation ring out in the silence behind him. Kazuto didn't want to turn around to face him. He no longer cared to see Kayaba with his ridiculous tasks… hadn't he done enough anyways?

However, instead of words, silence remained unbroken. Kayaba hadn't said anything for the five minutes he had been here.

Kazuto was getting nervous.

Although he was supposedly some sort of ghost, he did not wish to find out exactly what would happen to him if he got injured. There was a chance that Kayaba had materialized some monster behind him in an attempt to get him moving. Kazuto stood up, leaving his Dark Repulser on the ground. He could care less of a beast were behind him; he was a dead man regardless, and as such he cared nothing of what would befall him. He dried his eyes with his sleeve, and faintly noticed the plentiful amount of moisture that had accumulated in the quality woven cloth covering his arm. He turned around, expecting anything…

…Until his eyes landed upon a ghost.

 _It seems this isn't the first time a situation such as this has occurred in SAO._

Kazuto took steps forward, his body moving itself towards the figure that lay on the ground. His eyes were frozen on the figure lying there. It was too much… it was too much for him to handle.

He blinked, and he was there, kneeling next to the slumbering figure. Light breaths soothed his ears, and his heart ached with both a painful regret and warmed with a powerful relief.

He took a pale hand in both his own, holding it gently, yet firmly. It was a fragile hand, but it was his strength, his anchor. He released his left hand to brush the midnight blue hair off _her_ forehead, absentmindedly interlocking the fingers of their right hands together,

And for the first time since he confessed his weakness, he spoke, barely audible, as a final tear rolled from his cheek to the warm hand in his own. He spoke the one word that was more important, more meaningful to him than any other he had spoken in that day, even though it only be a whisper.

"S-Sachi…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading. If this seems a bit weird, I know. I'd like to hear your thoughts so far, so please review. Thanks to all my reviews, like Agent 94, Delta Marauder, drmonicblood, Mr. Miliardo, and Drama Llama-Sama. I appreciate your input and look forward to your thoughts/ advice you have to give. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	4. Prelude I: Enter The Ruby Palace

**A/N**

 **Sorry about the... lateness. Life is a bothersome thing, but it won't stop me! Anyways, try to enjoy this installment, and as always, your feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

He refused to fail her again.

It was funny, how she had been there when he had needed her most. It had been like this before, a long time ago. A distant memory of his wish to die. How could he live with himself, after all? He was responsible for the death of five players that should've never been cursed with death. Why did they, the few players that had actually shown kindness to him, that had accepted him and treated him like family, why did it have to be them to die? More importantly, why did he have to be the one to live?

A distant memory of his wish to die, after causing the death of the ones most important to him, after bringing death to her. Oh how badly he wanted to atone for his crime… but she would never have wanted that, he knew that much. Her faith had been placed in him, her hero, the one to liberate her from this world of death. The Black Swordsman, a man feared, yet admired for his skill with the sword, known for his strength in battle and supposed selfishness in personality, the Beater of SAO; for the first time ever, he wasn't seen as any of that, for none of that existed in the eyes of Sachi.

Sachi only saw an angel clothed in black, a savior rejected by this world of chaos, her only candle in the vast sea of fear that restricted her. She never once hated him, but rather cherished him.

Like he cherished her.

A distant memory of his wish to die… until he latched onto a false hope, a choice he knew was foolish all too well. That didn't deter him though; despite knowing the falseness of resurrection, it was a hope nonetheless, and as his doubts rained down upon him, the small spark of a chance heated up his resolve once more, tempering his strength all the while.

And when the time finally came, he fought. He fought with all his might, sacrificing his sanity to fulfill an impossible dream. An impossible dream doomed to fail…

And it was then, after that moment, when all his hope and will to live had shattered, much like now, she had somehow known he was in need. The girl that had previously needed saving from this castle of swords had become his savior. If not for her, he would have given into his despair a long time ago. If not for her, he would never have been able to deal Heathcliff the killing blow in that decisive moment, bathed in the flames of vengeance and repent and fury and strength.

And so, as he held her hand in his, he couldn't help but feel… more complete. Yes, that was the only way he could describe it. He had a sense now… he knew where he needed to go, what he needed to do.

" _Live to see the end of this world…"_

He refused to fail her again.

Always alone, striving for the answer both Sachi and himself had promised to seek out. Her parting words, to find the answer of their meeting, the purpose of their encounter, the truth behind this world. He could do better than that.

He wasn't alone anymore.

So, now, as he clasped the knob of that old wooden door Kayaba had left behind, as he grasped the handle of his future, he clung tightly to the sole purpose of his new journey, holding it in his arms with a tender strength.

It was time for him to repay his debts.

Suddenly, blue light swarmed around him and the girl resting in his arms, causing the radiant light of dawn to only intensify in strength, before everything disappeared in a flash of white.

As the blinding light began to fade from around him, Kazuto hurriedly aimed his sights towards the peaceful girl in his arms. He held her closer to him so that she was leaning against his chest; he was afraid, afraid that her existence was merely a cruel joke fabricated by Kayaba. However, as he gazed upon her soft features, he knew that such innocence and serenity couldn't possibly be anything Kayaba had the potential to make. Taking comfort in his reasoning, Kazuto looked up from Sachi to see the same sky he had once been part of.

* * *

"So this is how it would have ended, huh?" Kazuto looked out into the infinite sky he once walked on with a new perspective. To think, he had finally beaten the game, and here he was on the hundredth floor, the idiot to climb down Aincrad… how wonderful.

Kazuto was on the lone spire of the Ruby Palace, observing the view he gained from his spot on its balcony. He leant over the edge of the balcony's dusty marble railing to see the copper hue of a cathedral like building below him. Yes. this was the Ruby Palace, the ultimatum of the vast majority of players in Aincrad. Just over two years ago, this was the task given to the imprisoned lives of Aincrad. This was the place they had strived to reach. He stood at the pinnacle of the iron castle, a place no other player had or would ever set foot on.

Kazuto turned around and proceeded into the archway leading into the interior of the great tower. He watched as black veins of mortar slithered through the cobblestone floor, a great contrast to the smooth sandstone walls that encircled the room ahead. The sunlit sky brought a warmth to the otherwise cold and empty room as Kazuto scoured his surroundings. He briefly noted how dangerous this was, what with Sachi occupying both his arms. If an enemy were to present itself now, he'd be good as dead, unable to even draw his blade. Yes, he knew this was a bad idea.

That was until a message popped up in front of him, the familiar interface of SAO reminding him of the bitter truth of his imprisonment.

" **As I expected of the great Black Swordsman, Kazuto. It seems my gift to you was indeed sufficient enough to convince you to carry on your adventure through my iron castle. You'll find that your trip down my Aincrad will be significantly different than the way up. Remember that each day, the top three floors of Aincrad will be deleted out of existence. Therefore, please do your best on escaping the floor before the deletion takes place, Kazuto. However, considering your situation now, I've decided to generously provide you with one day. You will have one day until the deletion of Aincrad commences, in which three floors will be deleted simultaneously in twenty four hours. You have one day from now to rest up and prepare for your journey. Ahead, you'll find a room I've saved just for you. I suggest you use the time I'm giving you wisely, swordsman. It would be a shame for you to lose her for a second time, wouldn't it? Until we meet again, Kazuto…"**

Kayaba.

Of course the man wasn't through with him yet. It even appeared that his manner of speaking had reverted back to its previous tone of superiority, the very same one the leader of the Knights of Blood always adorned.

" _It would be a shame for you to lose her for a second time, wouldn't it?"_

As much as Kazuto wanted to slay Kayaba for even conceiving that thought, he couldn't help but let a dreadful fear course through his blood. He gazed back towards Sachi's peaceful expression, noting how no wrinkle of worry or fear was evident in her features, how her eyes were closed softly, unaware of the world around her, the very world that ended her…

Kazuto was afraid, deathly afraid, if that still applied. Yes, Sachi's life was now in danger, as was his. And as much as he cared for her safety and her well being, as much as he feared for her life, there was one thing, one fear that chilled him to the bone.

What would happen when she woke up?

Wouldn't she be confused at the situation? Wouldn't she be afraid upon returning to the very world that… killed... her on that fateful day? Wouldn't she have ample reason to do nothing but wait for the end to claim her once again?

...Wouldn't she hate him?

Why wouldn't she hate Kazuto, the beater who had selfishly hid his level from the ones he had called family? Why wouldn't she hate Kazuto, the one who failed to protect her like he had promised he would for the rest of this game? Why wouldn't she hate Kazuto, who had somehow managed to even drive Kieta to death?

And so, Kazuto was afraid, afraid that the girl he held tightly in his grasp would loathe him. Kazuto was afraid that the last bit of strength he had, the meaning of his continued existence, would reject him.

As Kazuto entered the bare room from the balcony, he felt the weight in his arms shift a bit. Kazuto looked down to see Sachi faintly wriggling, searching for a more comfortable position in Kazuto's grasp. Kazuto smiled a bit at this; although she seemed to still be "sleeping," it was definitely a good sign, and that brought Kazuto a bit of peace from his depressing thoughts.

Kazuto walked onwards, reaching the end of the barren chamber to descend a spiraling staircase downwards. His footfalls echoed against the dark granite steps as he slowly made his way towards the ground level of the Ruby Palace, every once in awhile passing by a candle set in a small rectangular indentation in the wall. He took comfort in the rhythmic thumping of his boots against hard stone, a sound that had followed him through his excursions through Aincrad... his lone excursions.

After about five uneventful minutes of descending the ridiculously over-extended staircase, Kazuto had finally reached level ground. Proceeding ahead to the simple wooden door ahead of him, he carefully repositioned his arms so that Sachi would remain safe in his grip while he turned the doorknob. What lie behind the pale wooden was an intense contrast to his present surroundings.

He immediately noticed the thin scarlet rugs that covered the ground, trimmed with golden tendrils around the perimeter. Tapestries hung from the otherwise walls depicting legends such as the holy sword in the stone, Excalibur. Another contained what Kirito recognized as the Japanese legend of Izanagi, who was responsible for the creation of the Sun, Moon, and storms. Another displayed Odysseus, the tactician who supplied the Argon warriors with the means to defeat the Trojans. Many more tapestries such as these hung from the wall, each portraying a famous legend from many different cultures and times.

 _The inner workings of the enigma that is Kayaba; just when I thought his hero complex couldn't get any bigger. I'm surprised that I don't see Don Quijote on one of these walls… it would be fitting._

Kazuto spotted a giant king-sized bed, maybe lager, lying at the end of the room. The bed's body was made of oak, and four posts were erected at each corner of the giant bed to support the tester above them. White silken curtains, barely covered by a thicker, light blue one, were held by a tie at the head of the bed, hanging down from the tester above them. Much like the carpet that cushioned the floor, the bed spread was a kingly dark royal red trimmed with glistening golden threads.

Despite the excitement at seeing such a comfy bed existed in this virtual hell, Kazuto made light steps towards paradise, as to not disturb Sachi's slumber… or rather, so he would have time to figure out how he could face her.

He gently set her down on the right side of the bed, his hands making contact with the soft fabric as he pulled them from under Sachi's back. He regarded Sachi with a gentle smile as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, before walking to the other side of the bed and removing his Dark Repulser from it's position on his back.

He made no move to alter the bedspread in anyway as he carefully glided on top of the soft mattress, letting his hands fall over the massive pillows, preferring the cushion of his hands under his head rather than the fluffy pillow.. The new found comfort did little to ease his mind, though, thoughts clouding his senses like a dense fog.

How could he possibly hope to complete all 100 floors of Aincrad in a month when it had taken 6,000 players more than two years?

It was a good question, all things considered. Kayaba could easily have changed some rules; surely the game master must have considered the impossibility of the whole arrangement. One hundred floors, bosses, and Kayaba knows what else awaited him, and chances were if he had only barely managed to solo the seventy fourth floor boss, he stood almost no chance in this twisted Aincrad.

 _No, I can't think like that… I have someone that I can't afford to let down… this is the only path, and I have to take it._

He was no longer Kirito, the Black Swordsman of SAO. He was Kazuto, the boy who had entered the game in search of a new world, one that would let him escape the harshness of reality. He cursed as he realized that his wish was granted, only to have thrown him into an even bleaker world whose vibrant colors and magnificent scenery would never be able to conquer the massive stain of sin it had painted across its rolling landscapes.

He was Kazuto, not a warrior like his predecessor. Kirito had his life on the line, while Kazuto had lost his. Kirito had lives he wanted to save, while Kazuto had none other than Sachi, who was, if he had assumed correctly, like him; merely a spirit cursed to wander the prison she had… died… in.

"It isn't fair. She shouldn't have to be here with me. After everything I've done to her… why? She shouldn't have to suffer, being with a killer like… me…"

"But… I want to be here with you…"

Kirito's eyes flashed open as that soft voice reached his ears, a soothing whisper holding underlying conviction. He couldn't believe it… it was all too much for him… almost like a dream. To see her was one thing, but her voice. Kirito rolled onto his side, not knowing what to expect...

...and was lost in a paradoxical sea of gentle warmth and vivid blue.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **To be honest, I don't like this chapter that much. It's pretty much an introduction to the next segment of Kirito's Final Journey. Hopefully though, the real beginning to Kirito and Sachi's adventure will begin next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to criticize me mercilessly! Cya next time!**


	5. Prelude II: The Endgame Begins

Among the countless volumes, tomes, and anthology ever created by humankind, whatever words that existed in every library ever erected through the passage of time, there was, to Kazuto's absolute opinion, no words capable of describing the feeling that had been planted in his chest ever since losing himself in the swirling pools of sapphire he had, not too long ago, never dreamt of seeing again.

He was frozen. His very soul, which had fended off death twice now, was rendered paralyzed by mere words.

 _"But… I want to be here with you…"_

There was so much he desperately wanted to do, things that would relay his emotions more than any of his words could, but he could find no power in himself to do anything but to stare into her glistening aqua orbs.

Kazuto felt a warmth slowly enveloping itself around his cheek, and was knocked out of his trance. Sachi had somehow, during Kazuto's mental stupor, shifted closer to him, her hand resting gently on his cheek. That was all it took…

Kazuto, briefly channeling the inhuman speed of his past self, took hold of Sachi's arm and pulled her to him, the fluidity and speed of this action only comparable to Asuna's lightning fast thrusts. He hugged her tightly, the emotion that had welled up inside him incapable of expressing itself in any other manner than this. Kazuto buried his face into her neck as his eyes began to water, and slowly but surely, Sachi wrapped her arms around his back, in tears herself.

They stayed like that for a while, awake in a dream they never could have fathomed before. Kazuto eventually pulled away from the embrace, but kept his hands firmly placed on her shoulders as if they were the only things tethering her to his reality. He wouldn't lose her again, even if this was just some dream, his last chance of redemption after death.

He looked into her glossy nightsky eyes with his own pair of shiny obsidian ones, and he remembered the girl he had met another life ago.

"Ki-Ki-Kiri-" Sachi couldn't say his name (the fallen hero's) between her erratic hiccups.

"Sachi… Th-thank you… for everything. "

* * *

Kayaba Akihiko sat alone upon his throne of blood and bones, overshadowed by the darkness of his new palace. He had always planned the game to end at the Ruby Palace, the pinnacle of his iron kingdom, the only place where he truly felt at home. Yes, the Ruby Palace, his house, as well as his final resting place, brought forth by the fantasies of his mind. It was a castle inspired by heroes, and it was his. Now, though, things had changed.

Instead of sitting in his scarlet throne atop the highest point in Aincrad, he now resided in the lowest, forced to occupy a new home, the Ruby Palace's twin. The Black Iron Palace, cold and dark even with the mild torchlight, was now the abode of the sole master of the iron kingdom Aincrad. His throne, once surrounded by a grandeur of golden murals and woven tapestries, now sat mere feet in front of one of the largest tombstones ever erected, the only grave, the only indication of the players that had died in the world of Aincrad. He looked half interestedly at the Monument of Life, reading over some of the thousand names that were engraved in its surface, before looking back at his illuminated interface in front of him.

It was no time to be thinking about death. Rather, Heathcliff continued to flip through a multitude of different menus, his fingers dancing across the illuminated surface with years of practice. Scant inches in front of his face, by the touch of a fingertip, Heathcliff was bending the world of Aincrad to his whim, making the needed preparations to begin its deletion. But that was not the only thing he was doing.

Aincrad needed to be tweaked just a bit to account for the severe decrease in players it had seen. There was no need for so many mobs occupying each floor, nor was there a need for floor bosses any longer. After all, there were only a few players left in Aincrad. Yes, a few indeed…

That wasn't to say that the game was getting any easier; it took bloodshed to endow sanctity, tribulations to bestow prudence, conflicts to grant skill. If he really wanted Kazuto to realize the hero he really was, then he'd have to work to make it so. He let out a bellowing chuckle throughout the empty halls of his castle as he considered the ridiculous nature of the situation he was in.

"To think that I have created a Valhalla for some of my dead warriors. How fitting for the end of Aincrad, as each of you will have part in my enacting of Ragnarok!"

* * *

"I always knew you would be the one to save everyone, Kirito." Sachi sat on the headboard of the bed, resting her head on Kazuto's shoulder as they held hands. Kazuto had refused to let go of her, which Sachi herself had no qualms with. In fact, she kind of liked it better this way. After countless minutes gone by of Kazuto explaining the new situation to Sachi, the two reunited friends had lapsed into a feeling of bliss… well, the feeling hadn't settled with Kazuto yet.

"Thank you, Sachi… There's no way I would have won if you didn't help me. The only reason I lived to beat the game is... you." Kazuto uttered the last word softly as he looked into Sachi's deep blue eyes. The same girl who thought that she was weak, useless even, was the sole cause of his survival. Even in death, she had been able to do something for him that he couldn't do for her when he was alive. Which is why he had to see it.

"But even then, after you helped me…" Kazuto broke off after taking in a sharp breath, before willing whatever courage he had left in him to surface, "I'm… sorry, Sachi. I wasn't able to… save you. I failed you... and your guild, so I understand if you-" Kazuto felt Sachi move her head from his shoulder, and turned to see her facing straight towards him. The expression she wore was unlike anything he'd ever seen from the soft-spoken girl; it spoke of determination and resolve.

"Kirito… It wasn't your fault. I've had a lot of time to think about that day, and I've spent even more time… watching you travel through SAO. You're a good person, Kirito. And I've always believed it."

"Sachi…" He wasn't willing to press the subject any further. He was already elated that she had faith in him still. But he could still see it, feel it, the stain of that painful memory would never be washed away entirely. Even still, he'd push forward, if not for his sake, for hers.

"So, what do we do now?" Sachi asked this question with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was trying to change the subject, that much was obvious to him. He thought back to the times he spent with her, how considerate she was not to reveal his level to her guild mates, who she had known even outside of the game. Here she was again, taking his feelings into account. And for a moment, this nightmare, this surreal circumstance, it all faded as he felt his edge returning to him.

"Well, Kayaba has given us a day before Aincrad begins to self destruct…" Kazuto smirked a bit to himself, " so we do what any other sane player would do: we get a head start, Sachi." Kazuto finally released Sachi's hand from his grip and stood up from the bed, grabbing his sheathed Dark Repulser and fastening it to its place on his back. He held out a gloved hand for Sachi to take.

"Sachi, we will make it to see the end of this world, I promise you!" Sachi's glistening eyes widened visibly at the statement, her mouth agape ever so slightly. Then, her lips curled into a sweet smile as she uttered the rest of their promise.

"To see why it was born…" She intertwined her fingers with his as he pulled her to her feet.

"And why I was able to meet someone as strong as you…" Kazuto finished with genuine enthusiasm. _It doesn't have to be so bad, as long as you're here with me, Sachi. I can be strong for you, I promise._

"Hey! That's what I was going to say!" Sachi giggled as Kazuto began tugging her toward the door.

"You ready, Sachi?" Kazuto asked in all seriousness as he gripped the handle of the oaken door nearest to the bed.

"As long as you're with me… Kazuto..." She placed her hand over his and gripped it tightly. He turned and gave her a thankful smile as he opened the doorway to their final journey. _This is for you, Kazuto. I won't let you suffer any more… you are a hero, my hero… and you don't deserve to suffer. I'll get stronger for you, and together, we'll finally find out… who we really are…_

* * *

And so the two warriors began their travel to find the meaning behind this world, and ultimately rediscover themselves. One seeks to rid herself of her weakness in order to stand beside the one she cares for, the other to redeem himself and reclaim his lost identity. They didn't realize that they weren't the only ones undertaking such a quest.

Somewhere in this world, a madman waits in his dark palace for the day he could fight against his most worthiest enemy once again, biding his time by overseeing the world of his own creation..

In yet another place, a young girl travels through Aincrad in order to discover a purpose for her existence, as her very home burns to the ground in pixelated brilliance.

The first hero of Aincrad journeys to the end of the world, the one that took his life far too soon, in search of answers to his questions, and in search of justice.

A killer rejoices his prolonged existence in the lawless castle, preparing for his inevitable encounter with Heathcliff and the Black Swordsman, anticipating the sweet feeling of power endowed through bloodshed.

A foolish soldier aimlessly searches for a way to revive his fallen platoon. He soon decided killing the world's creator is a good enough consolation.

A valiant warrior who trusted a treacherous comrade as well as a corrupt leader seeks vengeance for their crimes, as well as for breaking his trust.

It were these and a handful more players that were still trapped in Aincrad after death, as the fulfillment of their souls had not yet been reached. It were these men and women who were sent a message from the mad god of this world, beginning the final chapter of SAO. The players of his new game were in position, and luckily for him, the games were beginning.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'd like to apologize for the wait. Work has taken up a lot of my free time, I haven't been feeling good recently, and unfortunately during some parts of the writing my mind was feeling a bit fuzzy. Regardless, I'm glad that I'm done with this part of the story. Hopefully now I can move on to more straightforward story telling in the upcoming chapters. I really like to read your feedback, but once again, I ask that you point out the negatives for this story so far. That being said, the more action-y, recollection-y, and adventure-y chapters are coming up, and my style will change (for the better I hope) in how I'll handle these next few chapters.**

 **Oh, and by the way... I want to know if the emotional portrayal of Kazuto in this chapter was realistic. I'm afraid that his mindset changed too quickly from abandoned hope to determination: and even then I don't feel like I did a good job on showing those emotions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Dead or Alive? A Question of Purpose

_"Dinanzi a me non fuor cose create se non etterne…"_

* * *

He chanced one final glance at the majesty that was the Ruby Palace, taking in its glorious beauty in the midday sun. Off to start another adventure, it seemed; if only his first would have began this way, rather than a sea of blood floating menacingly above thousands of heart broken innocents. Suddenly, he felt something wrap tightly around his hand, and only then did he notice how enthralled he was with the hundredth floor. He turned around to face a concerned Sachi. He gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Yeah… Let's go," Kazuto said with a small smile, realizing that this time around he wouldn't have to be alone. He had the one person that he thought he'd never see again here with him this time. And he was sure as hell that he wouldn't fail her for a second time.

They walked towards the blood red archway, the gateway back into oblivion, hand in hand, but with a new strength they hadn't possessed in the original death game. Kirito was no more… now it was Kazuto, the boy who had died a fake. Kirito was simply a shield for Kazuto to survive in this world, the one who embraced loneliness for the sake of survival. Kirito's promise to Sachi, though, was Kazuto's promise. They were both afraid of the death game, so they hid behind heroes who would protect them. And Kazuto wanted to be Sachi's hero, because it gave him strength. When he lost her, though…

"Sachi, wait… I almost forgot!" Just as they approached the presumed teleport gate, Kazuto opened his inventory. To his relief, all of his items were in one piece, untouched by recent events. Suddenly, his black coat dematerialized off of his body, leaving him in his grey v-neck and without his black fingerless gloves. To top that off, his Dark Repulser had vanished from its place on his back. He looked up briefly to see Sachi's perplexed expression, but carried on with his work. He went into his friends list, and scrolled through the rather short contents.

 _"Asuna… Agil… Lisbeth… Klein… Argo… I'm sorry, but I guess I won't get to meet you in the real world after all."_

He broke out of his thoughts when he saw the name at the bottom of the list. He tapped it, and Sachi made a small hum of surprise. A window had suddenly opened up in front of her, and her expression went from perplexed to surprised… and were those tears in her eyes!

"Ki-Kazuto, y-you-" She couldn't believe her eyes when a notification popped up in front of her.

"Sachi, you need them more than me. My coat will protect you better than the armor you're wearing right now, and my sword… I trust that sword with my life. It was made by… a dear friend of mine… and I trust it to help you as it's helped me."

"I-I can't Kazuto. They belong to-"

"Sachi… You deserve them more than me. Please, take them. I'll feel better if I know you're safe, and I'm not sure what's down there anymore. So, please…" Kazuto pleaded with her.

Immediately, her whole body flashed a white light, and when it disappeared, Kazuto felt a pair of arms encircle him tightly. As soon as they came, they had abruptly left, a retreating Sachi clad in a black cloak with a light blue shirt underneath. It fit a bit more tightly around her than it did Kazuto, though, most likely due to its change in gender aspect. Kazuto's eyes traveled around her figure, appreciating how well the color black complemented her, all the while searching for the final piece of her outfit. His eyes rested on the aquamarine hilt of his beloved blade, Dark Repulser, protruding just above the back of her shoulders.

"Mmhm…" Sachi fidgeted nervously in her spot, prompting a look from Kazuto. Her face was reddening ever so slightly, right now glowing with a light pink hue. It was then he realized that he had been "checking her out" unintentionally. Not one to let moments go to waste, he spoke up, his face a bit lighter in color than hers, but flushed nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sachi… I didn't mean to stare, but… you really do look n-nice in those clothes… I hope you like them…" His urge to make her smile was rewarded with a brilliant red beam radiating from her cheeks as she gave a bashful grin. It inwardly made him happy to see her shyness and gentle hapiness again like he used to. A small sense of nostalgia took over him as he remembered the time she had him if she could sta- No, there wasn't any need to bring that up. It wasn't like it embarrassed him or anything, but he needed to keep his mind set on the task at hand; this was no time to get caught up in memories of another time and person.

"Th-thanks. I'm r-really glad you l-like how it l-looks on me. Thank you again."

"No problem, S-Sachi. Erm… Anyways, I'd like to see your stats and skills. I need to know exactly how much my sword and armor have increased your stats. Hang on just a sec, though…"

Kazuto was suddenly surrounded by a bright glow after tapping a few buttons on his menu. When the light faded, he was dressed in armor much like Klein's samurai outfit. Over his pitch black robe, a white chest plate and a pair of shoulder pads made of bone were laced together with flawless technique. In addition to these bone plates, thigh guards and greaves made of the same chalk-white material adorned his legs, covering his black pair of loose pants. Luckily, though, he was able to opt out on the option to wear socks and sandals and instead wore a tough pair of black leather boots. The only thing missing was his helmet, replaced instead with a black hood on the back of his robe. Hagakure Armor… So this was what he had gotten from the monstrosity on the seventy-fifth floor. Kazuto grimaced at the flashiness of the outfit, but hoped that its counter balance would be its defense and mobility.

A new blade materialized on his back, along with its fur-covered sheath. Kirito reached behind him and unsheathed the blade, holding it in the direction of the sun as he smiled brightly with a hint of pride in his features. It reminded him of it… the handle was wrapped with a tough, rubbery, purplish… oh boy! Kazuto almost lost hold of the sword handle when he thought about the implications. The cross guard of his blade consisted primarily of a pair golden brown horns that curved around so that they traveled halfway up the forte of his blade, before circling back in a way that the horns' points pointed back towards the sword's grip. The blade itself was a navy blue, glowing in the sunlight due to the metal's translucent nature. The actual edge of the sword, however, was a furious electric blue; power seemed to radiate from the combination of colors, and Kazuto himself began to feel a bit of intimidation staring at his new weapon.

More importantly though, the length and weight were above his previous expectations, and the balance was ideal for Kazuto. Luckily, Aincrad was _designed_ as a game, so distribution of weight mattered little to the sword's efficiency in combat, considering that weight distribution didn't exist in this game. All in all, he was lucky to have a spare sword that could probably trump his Elucidator. Kazuto chuckled internally; " _maybe fighting The Gleam Eyes solo had its perks, after all."_ Yes, the Last Attack bonus for almost single-handedly defeating the Seventy-Fourth floor boss was this new sword, Infernal Raijin. Although it wasn't upgraded as much as the Dark Repulser, it was still an amazing weapon in itself. Now, to check his and Sachi's stats before taking the teleport gate to the boss room…

 _"Data not found…"_

* * *

"Ughaaa!" A series of violent coughs racked his body as he collided with rough bark, the downside to being attacked in such a dense forest. He forced his body up and jumped to the side, relying on sheer animal instincts to save him from the deadly claws of his pursuer. He scrambled to his feet once again and ran, weaving between massive timber in hopes of outmaneuvering the enemy.

Earlier he had made the mistake of trying to fend off the beast, but was reprimanded for such foolishness as after just one strike, his blade had shattered like glass, forcing him into the run he had undertaken now. He had to put as much distance between himself and the great beast as he could, and surprisingly, his speed seemed to increase with his innate desire to survive as his legs began to work impossibly harder. He maneuvered around the trees with clumsy swiftness, his body uncontrollable as each limb flailed toward the designated goal.

He could hear the grunts and snarls coming from behind him, and was wondering exactly how he was outpacing the creature in the first place. He snuck a quick look behind him and quickly regretted it when he caught sight of its speedy advance. _Focus on what's ahead of you, not what's behind!_

He leapt over protruding roots from the ground and skidded erratically around the fauna of the forest, desperately trying to maintain his footing. It isn't everyday that you wake to find yourself in a dark wood, with a giant beast on your tail. And that was if you could even call his return to Aincrad, "waking" in the first place.

The man's eyes widened visibly when his shadow started to extend ahead of him at a considerably fast pace.

"SHIT!" He yelled, a signal from his mind to his body to get the hell out of the way. He leapt and felt a searing, excruciating pain wrap around his right foot as a ball of blazing inferno reduced the tree in front of him to ashes. He grimaced as his health bar took a dive, from full health to about seventy percent.

Fear gripped his body firmly as the illuminated timber cast its fury on the face of his assailant, allowing its features, once hidden by the dark smog that clouded the night sky, to be revealed in gruesome detail. A bastard born of Mother Nature herself, the beast snarled and snorted and hissed and roared. Known as a chimera, this "creature" wasn't one in many, but rather many in one. The head of a lion, teeth stained red from the countless volumes of blood it consumed, made one in a set of three, the two other heads situated on either side of its. There was a goat on one side, its ugly face emitting a strange sort of hollering that suggested insanity, the other side the head of a dragon, smoke fuming out of its open mouth. The body was lion-esque, save for the scaly pair of red wings that protruded from its back and its thick reptilian tail.

The chimera gave a victorious roar that echoed through the entirety of the forest. He watched the beast carefully as he wiggled his foot around in an attempt to test its reliability. He briefly noted how the pain was traveling slowly up his virtual skin, but paid it no mind as he quickly hauled himself up to his feet. He had already weighed his options; he wouldn't go down like he did the first time, he wasn't going to accept it so easily. He would make sure he lived this time.

Something akin to adrenaline was coursing through his veins, his furiosity to live challenging the beast's intent to kill. The chimera opted for a close-range pounce this time, deeming its prey unworthy to receive its glorious fire. The pain was nothing to him anymore, as like the wind, he swiftly dodged the creature's descent. He could feel the tremors shake the ground as he took off with a newfound speed, born of his determination and will to live. The chimera was close behind though, not deterred in the slightest. The shadows around him began to expand once again, signalling towards the hell fire approaching from behind. He quickly took cover behind the rough bark of an oak, watching as a gruesome flurry of flames flashed by him.

A massive "thud" reverberated through the thick trunk, his cue to commence the running. He looked behind him while taking off, seeing that the creature chasing him was now stuck in a daze. All he could do was thank the smoky heavens for his luck, not expecting such an anticlimactic ending to his daring chase… not that he was complaining, or anything. But still, there was no time to throw caution to the wind, so he continued running on his high for a few more minutes, until he was sure that the beast couldn't have followed him.

He took care to look out for mobs as he hurried along, now limping with the returning pain of his somewhat cindered right leg. He began to realize that he had finally escaped the thick of the woods when the trees became scarce around him. His health bar began to flash red; his health was at thirty five percent now...

* * *

"Ahahaha, how absolutely brilliant! This is incredible! Do you hear me, Heathcliff?! I'm coming for you now! And not even death can stand in my way!"

He was alive again. Breathing, blood pumping through him. It must have been fate; it was not his time to rest, not when there was work to be done. He could feel the glorious rush of life and death coursing in his veins now. The exhilarating feeling born from the irony, the bringer of death, brought back from his own companion's grasp. He grinned as he brandished his weapon affectionately, giving it a few test swings. The gales of the mountain peak were nothing to the swift slashes that cut through the air.

"Truly amazing…" He holstered it, before continuing, "enlightenment at its purest."

It was truth to him. He was known to life as he was to death, now ascended to a higher being of sorts. It was ironic to him that after all the blood he had spilled, it was his own that finally realized his full potential. To take one's life- the ability to take something so powerful, so precious, so immeasurable… to take something like that away from existence to never be seen again- there was nothing that could ever surpass the feeling of power gained from it. Even still…

To fight off death was an accomplishment in itself. Such power was not granted to mere… 'humans.' The word disgusted him now. They would never understand the beauty and magnificence of such a triumph, such a feat. He was no longer a human… no, he was a god. It took only his mere willpower to fend off the clutches of the reaper, and he had finally made it back, stronger than ever before. And to prove it to himself, he flicked his interface on and looked at his stat window. In each category; attack, speed, vitality, etc., all he saw was the same thing.

 _"?"_

They were blank, all of them, question symbols where the numbers should have been. Not even players at level one, just joining the game for the first time, would have seen something like this.

"Heh heh, it seems the physics of your little world can bind me no longer, Kayaba…" He muttered quietly. Splendid indeed.

He looked as far out into the horizon as he could from his vantage point on the mountain, but alas, no familiarities with the floor he was on coming to mind. He'd have to fix that; after all, the hunter must know their grounds, just as the warrior, their battlefield. Hopefully, this would give him the time he needed to play with the native mobs of this floor; he was itching for a nice combat exercise, and after the month or so of confinement, he was more than ready for a good stretch.

But what excited him most: he was not alone. He had seen it, seen it all. And if the visions were true, those brief glimpses into the game like some sort of spectator, then both of them were here. He would finally get to fight them both, the Black Swordsman and the Paladin. Finally…

He didn't know what to expect. The three of them may or may not be the only ones in this world. He had no idea where he was, or how dangerous his surroundings were. He was clueless as to where anything was at the moment. _And it thrilled him to the core._ Thus was the way any being should live, untainted by the restriction of law, from the lie of right and wrong. And so he laughed in pure bliss, finally having attained a truer freedom than he had in the past two years. He began whistling as he walked down the treacherous mountain path. And now, he really felt it. The excitement…

"...It's showtime…"

* * *

Autumn leaves fluttered in the chilly breeze as puffs of steam exited the chimneys of the quaint NPC village. It had been a busy day for the villagers. Winter was slowly creeping on them, so the town was very lively and productive in the daytime hours. Firewood was to be collected, edibles were to be accounted for, materials to maintain commerce had to be retrieved, and so on. Everybody had a role to play in ensuring the survival of their homes, a specific task that would contribute to the greater good and to their sense of purpose. And now the NPCs sat either warm in their homes, or out in the town center around a large fire as one of the village elders excitedly recounted a tale from his archive of stories. She watched the spectators gasp as the teller waved his hands excitedly in the air. Then, mere moments later, they were clapping and cheering as the same man walked and sat with his fellow countrymen. There was a sense of togetherness and warmth that surrounded the large gathering of people; she could feel it even from the tree she leant on at the far outskirts of the village. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her dress.

Why did she have to be different?

She wasn't an NPC like the others. Those NPCs did the same thing day in and day out, never for one moment stopping in their planned schedule. They didn't really feel, not like she did. They didn't really cherish love and friendship and warmth, not like she did. But even so… she wanted to be like them.

They were oblivious to the world around them, ignorant of the frightening years of suffering this world had seen. Why couldn't she be spared like they were? Why was she the only one… who could feel?

"I'm so… alone," She whispered as a tear fell from her cheek. "It hurts…"

She lived in a prison for her whole life, watching as people broke in front of her eyes. Crying and screaming, depression and suicide, murder and vengeance. Her purpose was to save people, so it was only natural that it hurt the way it did. She had been barred from her sole reason for existence, and watched as she failed her duty over and over again.

She wasn't like them.

Casting her gaze upon the dying embers of the fire in the center of town, she watched as the NPCs made their way back to their homes, only to start the day over in the morrow. Leaving her out in the cold, alone. None of them cared, simply because they were unable to do.

"I want… to go home. Where is... my home?" She had no place to belong, no home to return to.

She slowly stood to her feet before straightening out her pale white dress, glowing in the moonlight. It was time for her to leave; to where, she did not know, nor did she care. She would just move on until there was truly nothing left for her.

The leaves crunched as she took steps forward, travelling deeper into the surrounding forest. She hugged herself tightly, to protect herself from the chill of the night air. How she desperately wished that she could be like the town's children, how she wished she'd be welcomed to a warm home wrapped in the innocence of a mere program. But that was not the life chosen for her, and thus, she would never have it thanks to the absolute rule of this world.

She heard a snarl from behind her, and lazily turned around to meet the creature behind her. Thick, grey fur, speckled with spots of both black and white adorned the foolish lone canine. The creature apparently regarded her as an enemy, and while it was true that she no longer had the entirety of her administrative rights, and that her appearance was that of a child, she truly pitied the futility of the creature's existence; like she pitied her own. It leapt at her, but just as it soared through the air, she materialized a pure white cutlass. Her reaction time, coupled with her fluidity in execution, left the wolf with a large gash down its side before the creature collided with the ground.

The wolf howled in agony, but no other of its kind came to help it. Maybe it was lost and alone, like she was. All of a sudden her heart ached in grief as the wolf would not concede to her will. It quickly scrambled back up and charged at her, jaws dripping with mass amounts of saliva. She held her arm out forward so that the cutlass' blade was perpendicular to her arm, and then she thrust out her fist, making the cutlass' guard smash into the wolf's maw. She stumbled back a bit as the wolf gave an ungraceful fall to the ground. Luckily, it was close enough to her now that she could finish it. Her cutlass shot forward in a lightning fast thrust, impaling the canine in the head. She closed her eyes as the wolf was enveloped in a blinding blue light, and when she opened them, it was gone. She released her grip on her cutlass as it too faded into pixels.

The creatures on this floor were too primitive to do her any harm, if the lackluster fight proved anything. She sighed as the bitter wind blew against her skin once more, and with nothing left to do, she ventured on aimlessly in a world that had lost its purpose...

...as had her life.

* * *

Light brown hair and auburn eyes rippled with the slow churning of the river. He tentatively touched a hand to the water, and was instantly rewarded by its soothing coolness seeping through his skin. He was really okay; he wasn't dead after all… or was he?

He remembered the darkness well after the betrayal of his fellow comrade. He remembered the dreams he had there, one in particular causing him to shiver in disbelief. And yet, the dream had to be some sign as to why he'd awoke on this unfamiliar floor to a blackened sky and the smell of ashes. But he didn't want to believe that his idol had betrayed his people… outright lied to them, in order to crush their hope at the very end.

No longer did the memory, dream, haunt him as he steeled himself on the present, and stood up from his crouching position along the river. Placing a foot in the chilly water, he made his way to the opposite bank, intent on searching for the floor's exit.

But what if it was true, and his commander had been _that man_ , then that only meant that the game should have been cleared. But then why was he still here? He bit his lip, remembering when he had overheard some of his colleagues refer to him as a "brainless mutt" when discussing their training sessions with him earlier in the day. It was true that he was very loyal to his "superiors," but to him that did not make him a fool, but rather showed his respect to them. But now, being as clueless as he was, he could just hear the ceaseless snickering directed at his useless toiling, and couldn't help but feel the truth of their words sting him a bit.

Could it have been his optimism that had made him a fool?

It was a mistake, he knew now for sure. He should never have let the two arch enemies occupy the same team. He had been naive to think that the mission would be completed unscathed. Even though it was impossible for him to for even a moment consider that one of his companions was a member of the most feared and hated guild in Aincrad, still he should have thought better on the matter. His optimism had gotten him killed.

And it could've gotten the young lad killed as well.

That was his greatest fear in passing. That his actions and naivety had caused the death of another. Never had he wanted to be a burden to any, but rather be a shoulder for burden. It had hurt him in the beginning, the only scenery in the Town of Beginnings being tears, the only ambience, wails and cries. He wanted to take the pain away, if only to carry it himself. He was good at that after all, never giving away to his own stress and fears while effectively (or so he hoped) raising the spirits of others. However, in the last moments of his life, he faced the gruesome reality, that in the end he was unable to protect a young boy who hadn't the chance to enter life yet.

"Aghhh…"

He hadn't realized how far from the river he had travelled until he was woken from his reverie by a pained yell, noticing the abundance of forest around him. He berated himself for not keeping his senses alert on his surroundings, something that he drilled into he and his subordinates quite furiously during the death game. But, that notion was quickly tossed aside as he realized how _human_ the noise had sounded. Could there really be-

Spurred on by the possibility of another player being close by, he moved onwards as quick as he could, his heavy armor slowing him down ever so slightly. The weight on his back reassured his advance, as whether it be friend or foe, he could count on his blade to strike down his enemy. His longsword, The Blood Avenger, seemed to gain just a bit more weight as if to reinforce its presence. There was no way he would die again, and there was no way he'd ever put anyone's life in jeopardy again either.

As the trees became lesser, and the dead yellow grass became more apparent, he spied a body clad in sky blue limping out into the clearing. Did the fool really not see how stupid he was being, showing himself in weakness in such an open area? The other man was dead meat out there. However, he briefly pondered that during his entire time here, he had yet to come across a beast of any sort. Well, it didn't matter now, he supposed.

The call of chivalry returned to him again, beckoning him to call out to the other man. He approached the man in blue at a slow pace as to not frighten him. It seemed by his appearance he had had a rough time recently, his chest rise and falling erratically in painful gasps for breath, sweat covering his face and raining upon the ground. " _I've never seen anything like this..."_

"Excuse me, my friend! You look as though you need help. Is there anything I can do for you?" The blue clad man jumped, not noticing the much bigger man approaching from his side. However, some of the tension seemed to disappear from his features as he looked upon the speaker.

"Yes, please," he said, collapsing to the ground, "I'm losing health. I have a flame icon next to my health bar." The man seemed to be extraordinarily calm for his situation, save for a touch of relief in his eyes, emphasizing that this man must be a warrior. But upon closer inspection of the blue clad man, it became evident that the armor he was wearing was beyond primitive, likely hailing from the first floor. _"What in the blazes…?"_

"Ahhh, I see. On my way here, I came across a river. The water should be able to relieve you of the 'burn' status effect. I can take you there if you'd like. Here, I'm sending you a party request." After tapping a few buttons on his interface, the invitation was sent, and without another thought accepted.

"Thank you for the help… erm… Godfree. To be honest, I didn't expect to find anyone in this game."

"All in good will, my friend. Alright… Diavel, let's be on our way." Diavel tried to stand up, but was swiftly subdued by the pain in his leg. Godfree gave a curious frown, vexed at how Diavel's injury was causing him pain. It shouldn't have been possible in this game; it certainly wasn't before. And Diavel's health wasn't looking very good either, sitting at just one-fifth of its capacity.

"You aren't able to stand, are you?" Godfree said somberly, not really expecting an answer. Hearing the depressed tone of his own voice caused Godfree to reach for his passion once again, to draw strength from his hope.

"Very well then! It seems I'll have to assist you to the river myself! Oh, and by the way, drink this… it should heal you up nicely." Godfree then handed Diavel a bottle of red liquid, a major healing potion. Unfortunately, Godfree had nothing useful for burns in his inventory, so this would have to do. Diavel, for his part, stared at the bottle, his eyes glossing over briefly before wrapping his hand around it tightly.

"Yes… I think I will. Thank you…" He brought his lips to the bottle and drank its contents. The taste was bitter, but hopefully the benefits would make the taste worth it. Five seconds… then ten seconds… then one minute… nothing was happening. His health bar refused to budge anywhere except a tad bit lower from the burn status effect.

"I don't understand… it should have healed you!" Diavel only grunted in response to Godfree's confusion, the pain in his leg becoming more unbearable by the second.

"It doesn't matter. If we hurry, we can still get rid of the burning!" Godfree said, the conviction of his words enough to encourage Diavel as well. The brown haired man gave Diavel his hand before pulling the 'knight' up. Diavel slung his arm around Godfree's shoulder and leant against. Unbeknownst to both Godfree and Diavel, though, was that this was only the first of many hardships to be faced in the new Aincrad.

* * *

Finally, he had almost completely ran through his preparations. All of his pieces were in their positions, and the game modifications had been, for the most part, solidified. Of course, he'd have to play these changes by ear; it wasn't like he could employ beta testers any longer. He could only hope that the changes he made would even the playing field for those unlucky enough to have been deceased early on in his world.

To say that these new arrangements would bring him thrill would be an understatement. He could feel the excitement pouring out of him now; he had already been challenged by one of his former adversaries… The Prince of Hell, was it? The man rivalled even the Black Swordsman's skill back in SAO, and Kayaba had been somewhat bitter after killing the notorious murderer, having to rely on his admin level system assist to take the man down. Now, though, this would be an entirely different battle, if every adjustment Kayaba made had went as planned.

Then there was the wild card… «MHCP001». It would certainly be much more interesting with that lost puppy wandering around. Upon learning that she had been released from her confinement, he had made it so that she'd have combat parameters and an endless selection of weapons to choose from. And since he had done away with skills, players, including her, were able to use any weapon of the choosing at any level, as long as they understood how to use it proficiently; basically, they had to rely on their own learning rather than numbers. It would be the same with her, but she would definitely have far more all around skill than anybody in the game.

Yes, the game was looking quite nicely so far. Sure, doing away with a few floor bosses wasn't his favorite change to his world, but it had to be done. All to ensure that the players in his game got the ending they deserved. And what ending do you deserve more than the one you earn.

It would be a challenge and somewhat of a new concept to the remaining inhabitants of Aincrad. Hopefully, if his alterations had worked, the same force that had maintained the presence in Aincrad would also serve to power them here. Somehow, that ability had even broken the laws of his world and even the world in which they were born. They died, and yet they were still here. Of course, only time would tell if his changes to Aincrad would be better in the long run. But one thing was now for certain, after looking at some of the players left in the game. While the monsters he let loose on the world were still dangerous, they were not the real threat to the remaining players of SAO. No, now, the greatest enemy was only themselves.

* * *

 _"...se non etterne, e io etterno duro._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **So, this took longer than expected. Anyways, a couple of things needed to be mentioned.**

 **Firstly, to LightRayPearlshipper, yes, it was an intentional change. Two reasons: Losing Elucidator was (1) symbolic of the death of Kirito as the survival of Dark Repulser was also symbolic of something else and (2) (!Insert Possible Spoiler Here!)...**

 **Next up, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has given me feedback so far. I know there is a lot of work I need to undergo, and you guys help me on my way with it. So thanks...**

 **Also, I have a feeling that my descriptions of, let's say, Kazuto's new equipment may be lacking and/or unclear. If it is, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix descriptions like that in the future.**

 **Speaking of the future, chapters will probably be this length or longer. I have a lot of characters I want to cover, some of them who haven't been introduced yet. Everybody you've seen thus far will play a major role in chapters to come. That being said, I know Kazuto and Sachi were covered much in this chapter. Next chapter I plan to focus on them (mostly Sachi) as they go to the ninety-ninth floor. One of the biggest obstacles I'm going to face is actually the entire character of Sachi (and possibly Diavel), in that they had little to no characterization in canon. Also, in terms of their skill level, I'm going to be realistic (nice for a change) and say that at their combat prowess, they suck... of course. So, yeah, there will be chapters dedicated to their training. How is that possible with the time limit and obviously over powered enemies, you ask... Well, not everything is as it seems, and let's remember that though Kayaba is certainly not an angel, he has been known to be fair... so that will come in to play.**

 **And don't think for a second that Kayaba will be taking a backseat... no, no, no, what fun is a game that you can't play, after all.**

 **I really want to know what you think, so please review. Flame me, praise me, do whatever you think I've earned. I'm curious to know what you think, and both criticism and questions are always open. I'll leave the fire going outside my tent for you, and I'm looking forward to your thoughts. Thanks for reading, and I'll make sure to do better next time!**

 **P.S. Hope you like my foreign lingo in this chapter... I thought those lines were really cool. Oh, and Mr. M, it was Cassius, not Cain, who was getting a chomping on the bottom floor, just to clear things up... Geez, why does everybody love Caesar!**


	7. The Hall of Infinite Boars

**A/N**

 **Heh... See you below, maybe.**

* * *

"Greetings fellow warriors! I am the creator of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko. The game, "Sword Art Online," was cleared as of November 7, 2024, at 2:25 PM. It was cleared by none other than the Black Swordsman, or Kirito, as known to others. Then, you might ask what you are still doing in Aincrad. I needn't say what has already been shown to all of you, that red window that you've all seen. You are here still because you aren't finished with my castle, and it isn't finished with you."

"To my dear remaining warriors in Aincrad," Kayaba spoke regally over the announcement console, " I have made a noticeable, and perhaps questionable update to the Cardinal system. If you would look at your player stats and skills, you'd find a lack of points invested in either, as well as a lack of player level and health. This was done for two reasons: it would be unfair to place lower levelled players at such a disadvantage to the floor they are on, and also… those points are meaningless now." He adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Fallen fighters of Aincrad, I have seen the power of human will first hand, and I know its insurmountable strength. Stats are of little consequence now that your souls are the pieves on the playing field. Your vitality is your will to survive, your strength the height of your resolve. This world isn't a world of numbers and death anymore; it is a world of dreams and second chances."

"You who are left in this world are beyond both death and the system's jurisdiction now. You are all here to fulfill a greater purpose in death. Now, you must use your own power to carve a path through my castle, and through yourselves. I'll be waiting at the Black Iron Palace to see who is a match for me at my best. Until then, I bid you good luck in your journeys. Stay alert for any more updates to be announced. Thank you for your time."

He closed the announcement terminal and made his way back to his black throne. He slid a hand through his fair brown hair and exhaled slowly. One thought remained in his mind, words spoken in the most truest sense by one of his greatest rivals.

" _There's nothing more boring than watching someone else play an RPG."_

"You couldn't be more right…"

* * *

"Even now…" Kazuto couldn't help but feel agitated at the madman's constant imposition of fairness, despite the crimes he had committed. But, he couldn't complain, considering this gave Sachi a bigger chance of survival in the long run.

"Kazuto…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can make it?" The timid question was soft and wavering, reminding him of the nights long ago when he'd comfort her in sleep, assuring her even in her nightmares that he would protect her. But this time, he had to make sure of something.

"Do you?"

"..."

Kazuto tentatively took her soft hands in his calloused ones. Sachi's face reddened ever so slightly, causing her to look away from Kazuto's eyes. Kazuto pressed on though.

"Sachi, do you think we can make it?"

"I…" Kazuto gave her hands a small squeeze, urging her to continue her thought.

"I don't know if I c-can do it, Kazuto-kun. You're stronger than I am… m-much stronger than me. H-How can a weak girl like me… have a chance of surviving… when she already failed the first time?" Kazuto felt her grip loosening on his hands, but he wouldn't let go yet.

"I'm going to tell you something that I promised not to tell anybody, so no telling, okay," Kirito started softly, squeezing her small hands once more.

"There was another player in the game kind of like you… she thought her life was over and that the only path for her, and everyone else in the game, was death. She had no hope for escaping, but she had a resolution: she wouldn't lose to this game no matter what. She wanted her fate to be taken into her own hands while still knowing the only end for her was death. She believed this to the extent that she fought recklessly, suicidally."

"That all changed, though, when the first floor boss was defeated. She saw the floor boss defeated by the work of a ragtag group of players who didn't even know each other, one of those players being herself. She saw an 'idiot' who was 'selfless' enough to shoulder the blame of an entire group of people because that 'idiot' believed that the game could be cleared, and if that 'idiot' could have faith, so could she. She walked up the steps leading to the next floor and saw the future. Her ultimatum changed as more floors started to be cleared. She would not lose to this game, and she would be the one to beat it. She had a goal… and she made it to the end as the Vice Captain of the strongest guild in the game and the fastest player in the game. And to top it off… this was her first video game!"

Sachi looked up at Kazuto disbelievingly, surprised that such a strong player could emerge having as many disadvantages as she did.

"I'm not even kidding! She didn't even know what a switch was until a month or so into the game! And even then, I had to explain to her what leveling up meant."

Sachi giggled at Kazuto's semi-comical, semi-exasperated expression. Kazuto hadn't even noticed, but as he told Sachi the story he began reliving his time back then. It was as if she was here beside him still, partners through thick and thin. He could imagine her punching his shoulder as he told the embarrassing tale about her, but stifling chuckles of her own.

"The point is she had a goal, something to fight for. And you do too, Sachi. I know you have the strength. You just have to find something to draw strength from."

Sachi thought back to a memory fresh in her mind, almost carved into it. After Sachi had died, she still retained some level of consciousness of Aincrad… almost like a spectator of the game. She was able to see events, but unable to intervene in any way. And one event in particular had been one of the most powerful scenes she had ever witnessed in her life… and also the most frightening.

* * *

 _Something was tugging her from her sleep. The soft-spoken girl opened her eyes, and was surprised to find that her surroundings were no longer the empty void she was normally akin to seeing after her passing, save a few circumstances in the past. No, instead, a different but still menacing scene was shown before her, rendering her immobile and frozen._

 _A boss dungeon lit in blue flames, reflecting the chilling stone build of a haunting chamber. In the midst of flickering aqua lights, situated in the center of the otherwise barren stone chamber, lay a primal beast of the most disturbing sorts. A maddening chimera born of a hellish nightmare, with a ram-like head and a snake for a tail, its fur an electric purple, standing out even in the myriad of dancing blue lights, twirling and sparking their energies all around the chamber of death. A menacing gleam of silver and thunder radiate off of the massive blade held tightly in the monster's powerful grip. Its eyes glow with furious brilliance, promising nothing but the end to all who stand in its path._

 _A black-clothed warrior, standing in the midst of at least twenty fallen soldiers, meets the silent challenge issued by the creature with nothing more than his steadfast steel. Sachi felt her heart tighten as if reaching out to the boy in black, but her soul craved his contact as well. Her body couldn't move though, forced to watch from the sidelines without even an acknowledgement of her existence. The boy in black drew both of his blades and charged the monstrosity. And then, time seemed to slow down around Sachi as the large beast with the bright eyes traded blows with the Black Swordsman. Sachi shivered as she watched Kirito fight off the creature alone, the only other capable warriors standing a distance away, one with bright chestnut hair, the other a samurai-esque player._

" _Please don't let him die! He shouldn't have to be alone! Don't let him die! PLEASE!" She continued screaming at them, pleadingly, begging them to help Kirito. The samurai and the girl couldn't hear her though, and made no move to intervene in the destructive battle._

 _Tears were falling from her eyes and slowly slid down her flushed cheeks. Her broken sobs and pleas for Kirito's survival were unheard by any other than herself, and as the furious ringing of metal continued, Kirito was getting closer and closer to the brink of death. Yet, the Black Swordsman refused to yield to the creature, whose health was also taking quite the plunge. Sachi's eyes darted towards to the two warriors once again, but saw their continued placidness despite their friend's struggle. How was it that the two that were able to help didn't make a move to, while she had to suffer watching the one person she never wanted to die with no chance of saving him? Sachi's attention was immediately drawn to the fight as time seemed to slow._

 _One more strike would end it all._

" _KIRITOOO!" She broke free of the invisible chains holding her at bay, but too late, as both swords seemingly hit their marks. An explosion of glimmering glass erupted between the fighters as Sachi moved as fast as she could towards the boy clothed in black. As the light faded and Sachi neared Kirito, a large sign reading, "Congratulations," appeared amongst a flurry of colorful confetti, severely downplaying the events that had transpired just before. Sachi moved as fast as her currently uncoordinated feet could carry her to the hobbling Black Swordsman ahead of her._

 _She wanted so desperately to fling her arms around him, to tell him that he wasn't alone, to bury her tear-stained face in his chest, to whisper how much she missed him, to promise that she'd take care of him and protect him. Because if he always tried to protect everyone else, who would be there to protect him?_

 _Her eyes widened as Kirito started to fall._

 _Time slowed to almost a halt as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her… only for him to slip away from her reach. The reality hit her suddenly, that she was dead, and her chance to help Kirito had vanished. His body fazed straight through her arms, continuing on its crash course to the ground. In a flash though, another pair of arms had wrapped around Kirito and held him from hitting the hard stone floor._

 _It was that orange-haired girl from earlier holding Kirito. Tears threatened to fall from the girl's eyes, much like Sachi's already leaking pair. Sachi felt… upset, upset that she couldn't be the one to hold him, how she couldn't be the one to help him when he needed it. She would always be in the way, USELESS to everyone, including Kirito._

 _Her conscience began to fade. The edges of the room darkened considerably, and her hearing became hazy. She looked on desperately, watching as Kirito woke up and how the girl clung to him desperately, how the man dressed like a samurai spoke to him fondly, and as she lost grip on the virtual reality around, one thought came into her mind._

" _I want to be the one to protect him… because nobody else can…"_

* * *

The howling wind. White blankets, nestling the earth. He had weathered the deathly cold for hours, or days; he was unable to keep track of time. Despite everything, he pushed forward. His feet crunched against the blanket of soft powder. He looks nowhere but forward, not even as the definite bleakness of his situation continuously pounds against his face. He had already accepted it; there was nothing left to do… and yet, he wasn't satisfied. His chest ached, the feeling one gets when they have forgotten something integral to their being, like the faint recollection of bad news that prevents you from having a good day.

Cold. His skin was numb, just like him. He trekked over the pine covered hills, mechanically adjusting the white scarf around his neck. He ran a pale hand through his spiked hair, recoiling as he felt the cold dampness that had sunken into his bright auburn locks. His time in Aincrad was full of regrets; his name had been sullied by actions that might as well have been his. It was his fault, his own personality making him an easy target for blame. He shouldered it though; he deserved it, as he forced somebody so young to be a man before he was ready. He led brave people to their deaths before he had considered the consequences. And from there, the story was a never-ending tragedy, as he experienced the same fate that he had unwittingly dealt out to another.

Smoke. A fire in this frozen tundra, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake from where it lay into the constantly darkening sky. He followed its path through the sky, but the altitude he was at, as well as the never ending presence of trees made it hard to track. He knew one thing, though; where there is fire, there are people. His sneeze was drowned out by the chilling gales, marking their domain with their empty howls followed by the resounding agreement of rustling leaves. As he reached the top of the incline, the chilly pines and snow-covered spruces disappeared from his view. From the apex of the hill, he saw the makings of a crude society. Looking past the blistering snow hazed wind, he made out several tents, merely patchwork quilts of animal hides. He also spotted domes of glowing ice scattered around the settlement, brightly shining through the snowflakes in the darkening sky. He gave out a huff of air, halfheartedly observing the small warmth of breath floating into the air. With a destination in mind, he slowly made his way down to the makeshift village nestled in the plains of snow.

Fatigue. It was strange… For the first time during his stay in Aincrad, he felt his body failing him. The scathing bite of frost on his face… the lead weights that seemed to be attached to his legs… the violent shivers that ruptured what should've been his avatar… he hadn't even experienced these feelings to this degree in _the other world_. The same world he had no chance of returning to now.

"Don't think about it…"

As he blocked off his previous train of thought, so the snow did the same to his vision. The winter sun was setting early, causing even more strain on his weary eyes to see. His feet kept padding through the snow, mindlessly moving forward, in stark contrast to how he was still living in his past mistakes. A strong gust of wind battered his practically lifeless body, the ends of his scarf flailing in erratic patterns. He was so tired of everything, and for a moment, just wanted _to be._ If only he could fall asleep… and abandon… this false and merciless… reality.

* * *

"Teleport-" Neither Sachi nor Kazuto were able to finish their chant before being enveloped in a bright white light. Sachi opened her eyes again to a dimly lit room. Small fires lit the torch lined surfaces of archaic stone walls. The floor beneath her was made of a thick glass-like material, swirling dark purple liquid visible beneath the transparent surface, creating just an iota more of light; whether the addition of the foreboding purple light was appreciated by Sachi was another matter altogether.

The room was definitely large, able to accommodate at least one hundred players. At the opposite end of the room was a hallway, probably meant for the raiders to enter the room to fight the boss. _The boss…_

She unconsciously tightened Kazuto's Coat of Midnight around her body.

She felt something warm gently squeeze her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. It was then she realized that she had been locked on the scene in front of her.

"Hey, haha, it's just me, Sachi. I promise everything will be alright, so don't be afraid."

"I know, Kazuto. It's just… I don't know."

"You can talk to me about anything, Sachi. I'll always be here, you know." She felt his finger poke her cheek playfully, causing her to giggle sweetly. She knew Kazuto was just trying to ease her mind from the oppressive atmosphere of the dark room. It warmed her heart as much as it did her cheeks thinking about Kazuto's kindness to her.

"GHWEE! GHWEE!" Two loud snorts echoed throughout the dreary chamber, coming from somewhere far ahead of the two. Kazuto fluidly drew his sword from its woolen sheath behind his back. Sachi drew her sword as well, albeit a bit slower than Kazuto.

"Sachi, stay behind me please." Sachi noticed Kazuto's concentrated and serious expression before giving a hasty nod. Kazuto took a step forward and Sachi stood just a foot behind him, her lips pursing and her eyes narrowing as she shifted her focus from the dark expanse ahead to Kazuto. _I won't let you fight alone ever again, Kazuto!_

Unsteady hoof beats hit the hard floor in rapid succession, quickly getting louder and therefore closer to the two warriors. Sachi found it weird, though, that the sound didn't seem so threatening, but rather like that of a baby fowl.

She noticed movement from Kazuto, the white shoulder plates of his new garb tensing ever so slightly against his shoulders. He raised his barbaric longsword with both hands gripping the hilt tightly, in a defensive position; it was the first time she had seen Kazuto hold his sword in a two-handed grip. He was serious about defending her.

 _Don't be afraid… Keep your eyes open… Don't lose him… Don't let him lose himself…_

She repeated the mantra in her head, mustering all the courage she had to keep herself ready to help Kazuto.

"GHWEE!" Sachi saw the beast's red eyes glowing in the darkness, its legs moving in unsynchronized, gruesome motions that were so erratic that Sachi didn't know whether to be afraid for her and Kirito's lives, or rather feel stupefied on how motion was possible for such a disfigured creature in the first place. The distance between the creature and Kazuto was closed in a few seconds, Kazuto completely unmoving. It leapt at Kazuto… if it could be called a leap, that is… And in less than an instant, blue pixels shattered into tiny specks of virtual life dust and glittered in the air fading slowly out of existence.

"..."

"Kazuto, that couldn't have really been what I think it was, could it? Why is something like that here? It's impossible that this is the ninety-ninth floor boss, right?" Kazuto sheathed his sword, but stayed silent, not turning back to look at Sachi.

"Kazuto?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently coaxing him into turning to face her. He wore a small smile on his face, but his eyes were glossy and seemed to reflect more light than anything else in the room. Sachi gasped a bit in surprise; she had rarely ever seen Kazuto upset, as usually he was the one always helping her. But now, the tables were turned, and Kazuto was the one who needed helping.

"Hey, Kazuto-kun," she started softly, an endearing warmth coming from her voice, "tell me what's wrong…" Kazuto looked up and gave a hollow chuckle.

"That was the first mob we'd ever fought against together. He'd asked me to show him the ropes… just before we knew what we'd gotten into with this game." Sachi's eyes widened just a bit, recalling just how long it had been since then. She couldn't even imagine herself back then, without having anything to worry about.

"He got beat up by that Frenzy Boar so badly… hah… you should've seen him when he got hit _there_. He was on the floor instantly." Sachi stifled her upcoming fit of laughter just barely, but was glad to see that her mirth had given rise to a slightly brighter smile from the Black Swordsman.

"When the game was finally revealed to be a death game, he had other friends who he wanted to group up with. I had already offered to take him with me, but he asked to bring his friends along with the two of us… and I abandoned him instead. I told myself that they would slow me down, that I'd be better off on my own, but… I… I…" His voice was unsteady and his deep onyx eyes were wide with regret. He collapsed to his knees as the memories shook his soul.

"Kazuto…"

"I was afraid! I didn't want to be responsible for killing them in the end… So I pushed him away, and yet… he stood by my side until the very end, even after I abandoned him, even after I became a beater. He was always there for me, and in a way… he was my big brother. He showed me what a family was, something I wished I'd known a long time ago… I'll never be able to tell _either_ of them now much I cared about them. I abandoned them both, and I'll never be able to make up for it after everything they've done for me!" Tear trails cascaded down his eyes, his teeth clenched together painfully. Sachi felt her chest tighten and a few tears leaked out of her eyes as well. Her heart cried out for his desperately, wanting to mend the boy she - so much more than anything else.

"Klein… Sugu… I'm sorry," he whispered shakily, clutching at the ground as tightly as he could. There was only so much he could carry at a time, Sachi thought, but in this moment of weakness, Sachi couldn't help but think that Kirito… no, Kazuto was one of the strongest people she ever knew. Somewhere in her mind, she had always believed Kirito to be invincible and fearless, some sort of unreachable being beyond humans. And maybe he was, but _Kazuto_ wasn't. Even still, Kazuto was something more than Kirito… Kirito was just an act, a mask devised by Kazuto to disguise his inner suffering. Kazuto always held the real burden, juggling both with his selfless hero of Aincrad persona and the boy who shouldn't have had to experience death.

Sachi kneeled down to the ground so that she was sitting on her knees. The hard stone floor pressed painfully against her shins, but that wasn't of any concern to Sachi right now. She shyly set her hands on his shoulders.

"Kazuto-kun… look at me-"

"GHWEE! GHWEE!"

Sachi snapped her head up, a wisp of anger floating through her mind at the unwelcome interruption. Red eyes approached rapidly in the darkness ahead, another Frenzy Boar charging for a fight, no doubt. Sachi looked down to Kazuto again; he seemed to be pushing his grief to the back of his mind, preparing for a battle that would surely take only a second of his time.

"Stay here, Kazuto. I'll be back in a second." She gave Kazuto a soft smile of reassurance, while Kazuto himself looked a bit wary and confused. But she wanted to do this; she might have been afraid of monsters and dying in the past, but this was a Frenzy Boar, the weakest creature in the game. All she'd have to do was concentrate, and it would be over. She was no ameteur when it came to games, after all. She drew the Dark Repulser from its sheathe, and took a second to admire it. She had to admit that it lived up to its name, the aquamarine blade glowing even in the shadowy darkness. She clasped both hands around the hilt of the blade, holding it strongly in her hands.

"I can do it…" She breathed in and out slowly, losing herself in the increasing volume of hoof beats rapping against the transparent floor.

"I can do it," she whispered to herself with more conviction, picturing Kazuto with his sword in one hand, lowered into a feral battle stance. She slowly mirrored it, holding the sword out to her side and letting her body relax into a low crouch. Sachi imagined the Dark Repulser gracefully leaving a smooth blue arc in the wake of a slash that could end the enemy in one blow.

"I can do it…" The snorts and snarls of the beast could easily be heard echoing through the chamber now. Memories of farming mobs on the first floor with the Moonlit Black Cats, and how simpler those times had been flashed through her mind, filling her with courage at how easy to defeat the mobs had been back then.

And she couldn't help but remember the time when Kazuto took on the Gleam Eyes alone, and almost died. All because nobody else was strong enough to help him. She didn't want Kazuto to fight alone as if she weren't here. If she wasn't strong enough now, she'd just push herself past her limits; if it meant keeping Kazuto safe, she would do it. She was ready to reciprocate Kazuto's kindness and help him carry the burdens still weighing him down. There had to be a reason why she was lucky enough to meet him in both life and death; she would make sure that this time, they'd find out together…

...and if she couldn't defeat something as simple as a Frenzy Boar, what place did she have next to Kazuto?

"I have to do it!"

There it was, its vibrant crimson eyes menacingly glowing in through the shroud of darkness, looking to strike down its prey. She could feel time slowing down for her, as nothing but her will to protect Kazuto occupied her mind. The boar was approaching rapidly, its ivory horns giving off a mad glint even in the dull lighting of the otherwise dreary boss chamber. Sachi felt a small warmth coursing through her body as her mind simulated her response to the boar's charge one more time.

The Frenzy Boar had closed the distance in a matter of seconds. It leapt at Sachi, hot strands of saliva streaming out of its mouth, tusks ready to impale the girl with soft blue eyes. However, before the boar knew it, the Dark Repulser was moving to respond in kind to the boar's advance. Sachi's body moved on not instinct, but rather through necessity.

"KYAAA!" She fought because she had no other choice, her body moving with a new speed because it was the only way, the sword cleaving through the boars tusks, delivering a painful slash across its eyes. The Frenzy Boar shattered into pixels, defeated because Sachi had to protect Kazuto, and that was that.

She stood in place for a second, unbelieving of what she had done.

"I really… did it…"

"Yeah, you really did…"

Sachi turned around to see a calm Kazuto gazing upon her. Sachi looked into his eyes, and while there was still the tiny glimmer of grief from his previous episode, it was almost entirely outshined by the vibrant pride exuding from those deep, onyx orbs. An overwhelming pride in her. And Sachi laughed happily, because for the first time in what had felt like forever, she was proud of herself too.

* * *

"Ugh…"

It wasn't cold anymore; rather, calm waves of warmth washed over his body, its tepid tides gradually returning feeling to his dulled soul. His body must've been lying on soft, fluffy clouds, enwrapped in fleecy puffs of white. He was afraid to open his eyes; he was content to dream of this escape for the rest of his existence. But he didn't deserve it, not after causing the death of his former guild leader. With no regrets he opened his eyes, breaking away from whatever peaceful fantasy might have awaited him.

The warmth was still there. The dome above him flickered with life in the presence of the fire feet away from him. He was lying on a cozy fur blanket, patterns of brown, black, grey and white speckling its soft surface. As he sat up, a wave of dizziness and lightheadedness washed over him, and he felt like retching his insides out.

"Where am I," he muttered to know one in particular, in a voice too rough for his tastes. It had been a while since he'd used his voice, but were avatars even capable of producing this phenomenon?

"You are in village of Hud people." The voice startled him. He turned around to set eyes upon a large man with lightly tan skin, instantly reminding him of the Mongol warriors depicted in ancient history. The man had fairly long black hair that hung down behind his head, barely passing the nape of his neck. His beard was not too long, but still long enough to look rugged. The man's eyes were sharp and guarded and could easily make one feel as if this man was human, something to commend the designers of this game for. He wore layer upon layer of animal fur and skins on him, make him look bigger than he probably was.

"Is that right? Why am I here, then?"

"I found you out in snow. It is bad for you to be in snow for long. You would die… So I bring you here." The man spoke slowly and said each word carefully, as if the Japanese language was a foreign one to him. _No doubt about it. He's an NPC… Didn't know they could directly interact with players like the big lug did, though._

"Thanks for the help, but I'll be leaving now."

"Come with us..."

"What!?"

"We are nomadic people. We are travelling to sacred springs of ancient founders. Much safer to move in group, no?"

"I guess, but why the hell do you want me to come?" Ah, there it was, his usual grumpy sounding self. He couldn't help that anger was his natural language, even when he wasn't really upset about anything. It didn't help that the death game had caused him to adopt a more cynical attitude towards everything, either.

"You were moving to mountains when you fell. Sacred springs near mountains. We help you there." The savage eskimo hadn't even flinched to the harsh tone directed at him earlier. He maintained a piercing stare and iron fortitude when speaking, something to be commended by any person.

"Doesn't make sense, pal! Why are you going at these lengths to get me to come with you? You want something from me too, don't you? Out with it, already! You're not telling me the whole truth!" He would know, that was for sure; being double crossed and lied to wasn't alien to him in the slightest, and he didn't care whether this was a player like him or if it was just strings of code puppeteering the man. Anybody was susceptible to corruption.

"...You are warrior, no? My people, they are sickly and others elderly as well. I and two of my kinsman are able to fight. The others too weak from sickness. Sacred springs cured elders in days long passed; they are only hope for my people. We need more warriors to help protect my tribe on journey. Please…"

"Tch… Of course this would happen to me. Look, the mountains are out of my way, bud. I'm headin' down, not up. As much as I'd like to wander the damn arctic with you and your posse, I have more important business to attend to." No he didn't, but it sounded just as well as it would've been. He really wasn't in the mood to go gallivanting on some quest when a mass murderer was waiting to die at the bottom of this castle.

Man, that nap sure did him well.

"Please… if you don't help us, my people will die!"

"I'm not responsible for your people!" A pain went through his head, the words coming out of his mouth stinging more than he could bear. Memories that he really didn't want to remember resurfaced.

" _What do you mean you weren't responsible," she barked at him disbelievingly._

" _I've been blamed for enough stupidity in the ALF; yes, what happened on the 25th floor was my fault, and I take responsibility, but I've changed since then. Besides, I left active duty for the guild a few months ago, so it's not like I've had any say in guild politics."_

" _You expect me to believe YOU of all people had no hand in any of this. Please, don't take me for a fool."_

" _Extorting money from other players, setting up an authority in Aincrad; you think I wanted any of this?! Someone else is pulling strings here, not me! If Thinker couldn't keep things under control, he should've disbanded the guild."_

" _Either way, we can't leave him trapped down there; it's been weeks now. Whether or whether not you had a hand in this, you need to take responsibility."_

" _Take responsibility for what? This mess you guys got yourselves in? I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I think this is a good opportunity to learn from your mistakes. You can't keep playing castle when you can barely control your pieces by yourselves."_

" _You're the only one with a high enough level to get him out! If we don't do anything, he'll DIE trying to escape that dungeon!"_

" _You know, that's another question I meant to ask; who the hell is stupid enough to schedule circle time in a damn dungeon?! And not just any dungeon, but an unmapped, uncleared one too! We both know Thinker sucks at combat; he's the guild leader for crying out loud, so he has the authority to change meeting spots. But no, let's go somewhere that he could easily be slaughtered and try to talk negotiations… Ugh, fine, I'll get him out, damn it, but then the ALF is disbanding! This is why I disassociated myself with the leading role in the first place… bad people and bad politics!"_

" _I'll come with you," she said solemnly._

" _Hell no, you won't! I'm not having any more casualties, here me! You too underleveled for that dungeon anyhow! Hah, another poor decision on our part. Leaving the frontlines; I disagreed with that from the start! Now look at the situation we're in!"_

" _I'm coming with you, and that's final."_

" _Tch… Just don't get in my way, Yulier. I'll do my best to get him out, but I can't be at two places at once. Don't get yourself in danger, okay. If things get sketchy, don't even bat an eyelash. You leave, immediately." He finished the last sentence on, rather than his normal harsh tone, a gentler, almost sad note._

"Die, huh? Tch, of course. Sometimes, I really hate myself for being swayed so easily..."

* * *

"So Kazuto-kun, how did I do," Sachi said in a rare tone of pridefulness. Her face was beaming triumphantly, the pure innocence of that smile bringing Kazuto back to the first time he had visited the 47th floor, and first laid his eyes on the Hill of Memories. It was a beautifully defiant floor, blooming with colorful flowers whose vibrant hues shone brighter in the sparkling daylight sun. Who knew that such a place existed in a world where death was always chasing you? It was a floor that someone could've lived in ignorance of the whole death game, but even more than that, it was a floor purely built upon the tiny lives of vividly blooming flowers, the total embodiment of benevolence and solace; well, aside from Sachi, that is.

"Hey, Kazuto," Sachi repeated in a slightly somber tone, her smile slowly fading into a concerned visage. Her deep blue eyes probed Kazuto's, and he couldn't help but feel the connection he felt as their eyes met, as if she could see the entirety of him with just that one action.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, you reminded me of something for a second."

"Are you sure you're okay, Kazuto?" He smiled at this… it had been too long since someone had called him by his real name, and he was glad that Sachi was the first one to do say. The way she said it, each warm and melodious syllable flowing through her glowing smile, it filled him with life, something that, not too long ago, he had wanted to lose.

"I think I'll be alright… We should probably get moving though." Kazuto started walking forward, the fabric of his Hagakure Armor flowing slightly underneath the bone-forged plated serving as his only form of protection.

"Ah-Alright." Sachi stumbled a bit to catch up to him, her brain just a bit too quick for her now relaxed body.

"GHWEE GHWEE!"

"GHWEE GHWEE!"

"GHWEE GHWEE!"

Kazuto drew his sword in a flash, gritting his teeth as a Frenzy Boar charging full speed collided with his blade.

"Kazuto!" Sachi released the Dark Repulser from its binds and made to help Kazuto, who had been pushed back several feet behind her. However, the unmistakable sounds of hoof beats rapped against the thick, glassy floor. Before she knew it, Sachi was sent tumbling back as horns embedded themselves in her side.

Kazuto made short work of the bull that charged him, shattering it into white shards of glass. Through the fading existence of the boar, he saw Sachi's body sent flying back. His mind went into overdrive, his body so responsive that seemingly within a second, he had caught Sachi in his arms.

"You okay," he asked lightly.

"Mmhmm, I just wasn't expecting to be hit like that," she replied, moving beside Kazuto and raising her Dark Repulser to be parallel with her body, awaiting the lone boars charge, ready to avenge her first slip up.

"GHWEEEEEE!" A piercingly shrill squeal nearly broke the two Aincradians eardrums. The boar, much like a wolf, called up into the air. Kazuto knew what was likely to happen, but at the same time, all the enemies up until now had been Frenzy Boars, the easiest enemy in the game. He wasn't afraid if a couple more came to play; he was soon to regret those thoughts, though. A violent tremor started to assault the dark boss room, and it sounded as if the heaven's were raining pebbles.

"Oh boy…"

Red eyes, uncountable in quantity, flew menacingly up the darkened hall of the labyrinth towards both Kazuto and Sachi, and the Frenzy Boar that attacked Sachi led the oncoming assault. As much as he hated putting her in danger, there was no telling the difficulty of other floors below, now that Kayaba had set up a new challenge. Sachi had to learn how to fend for herself in case that Kazuto wasn't there; hopefully, though, he always would be.

"Sachi! Stay with me. We'll win together!" Kazuto tried pulling a Heathcliff, despite his hatred of the man, trying to encourage and inspire Sachi with words. Unbeknownst to him, though, Sachi already knew that she and Kazuto would win, because she believed in him more than anything else. And since he believed in her, she could believe in herself too.

The first boar came at Sachi, ready for another taste of victory. Sachi fell back into her combat state of mind, remembering the feeling of cutting down that first Frenzy Boar. How she had been able to protect the one person she had always wanted to on those lonely nightmares of a life where she had no say, one she would never be able to return to.

The weight of the Coat of Midnight settled on her shoulders, reminding her of its ever protecting presence, the Dark Repulser's weight a comforting promise that its blade would protect her. And in turn, she had to protect its owner. The boy who did his best to protect her. She opened her eyes, and the Frenzy Boar was right in front of her. And then it wasn't, as a streak of aqua flashed in the dark smog of the boss chamber, followed by an explosion of pixels afterwards.

The boss room brightened considerably as the torches on the walls flared up, the dark atmosphere of the room being replaced with that of a hellish inferno, oranges and reds viscously carving their ways around the stone walls. The purple liquid underneath the transparent floor became the blazing red color of lava, churning furiously down below. Now the files of Frenzy Boars were seen clearly, their purple fur and red eyes stacked upon each other as never-ending rows of them lined up. Each row had three boars, but the columns reached far into the unseeable parts of the labyrinth.

" **HALL OF INFINITE BOARS CHALLENGE: START!"** The sign appeared above the scores of boars arranged in front of them. With a trumpeting off several off key battle snorts, the boars charged forward. Attempting to fill the massive chamber Kazuto and Sachi were in.

* * *

"Stay close Sachi! Remember, together we can win!" Sachi nodded before returning to her state of mental focus. She felt power coursing through her as she strengthened her courage and visualized her goal. Kazuto dashed forward, with Sachi following close behind. They planned to meet the force at the passageway the Frenzy Boars would supposedly pour out through, that way the chance of them being surrounded would vanish.

The floor was shaking; there was no way they could take on a stampede of who knows how many Frenzy Boars. Kazuto really wished he was dual-wielding, but unfortunately he had no sword up to par with Infernal Raijin. He couldn't help but smirk though; battle was a good stress reliever, and besides, these creatures were a one hit kill, so all he had to do was swing unrelentlessly. And with as many blade dances as he knew, he was sure form and fluidity wasn't a problem.

He broke down his Starburst Stream in his mind, each hit from both swords becoming singular strokes for one sword. A 16-hit combo that would kill sixteen Frenzy Boars. He could make it work, and since he was improvising for a one-hand sword skill, he would replicate the skill without help from the system, meaning he could chain it as many times as he wanted.

It was time; he placed his blade outwards from his side, letting Starburst Stream's rhythm take hold of his muscles. Here it comes!

Kazuto's sword locked into an intricate dance with the oncoming boars, tearing through flesh and bone all the same. A single black speck fighting through a tidal wave of blue-furred beasts, his sword weaving a viscous path through oncoming enemies. Sachi was having a bit more trouble keeping her slashes continuous though. Through the screeches and snorts of a thousand boars her breath rasped with each swing of her sword. Kazuto couldn't afford to stop now; it was either keeping cutting down the endless flow of enemies or risk getting both him and Sachi trampled by the hooves of a thousand pigs. There was no middle ground; his only choice was to keep going as far as he could.

His sword lunged and his body twisted with the flow of motion, a deadly dance with far too many partners. The sword carved in and out, myriads of arcs and an assortment of thrusts was his recurring motions. And endless stream of white shards was constantly in front of him, as if he were beating back holy fire with nothing but steel. He did well holding back the frontal assault, managing to cut two down with one wide stroke; the only thing saving his openings from being exploited was his unreal reaction time and the level of command he had over his body. Unfortunately, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle the full onslaught without a few errors, and it was very likely that a few would definitely pass through.

Sachi stood right beside Kazuto, dealing with the third column of boars. The Dark Repulser shook in her hand, the ghostly breath of fear sending small shivers throughout her body. She'd never seen this many enemies, and with each she cut down, another instantly took its place. There was no rest for her, and she feared that soon she'd slip up and be plowed down. Even so, she put efforts to make her slashes graceful and smooth so that her follow up attack would transition fluidly. What scared her even more was that Kazuto was starting to struggle. Yes, they were the weakest monsters in the game, but as they say, too much of anything is never good for you. That applied to these Frenzy Boars as well.

His breath was shuddering violently; she knew he must of taken out over a couple hundred all by himself, while she'd probably be lucky to have hit even half of that. He couldn't keep this up much longer by the looks of it.

"Kazuto!"

He'd been hit in the ribs by a lucky beast that managed to evade his dance of death, sending him toppling backwards. In her shock, she too was slammed back by the outpour of swine, but by some miracle was able to throw herself out of harm's way.

Kazuto rolled away from the stampede and leapt up onto his feet. The creatures filled up the chamber at an astonishing rate, and he was barely able to spot Sachi amongst the blue blurs stomping through the hall they had been previously guarding. He forced his way through with his thunderous blade, desperately trying to reunite with Sachi.

"KIRITO!"

Something changed… little dwarfs strode out of the opening, pickaxes gleaming dangerously in the heightened light. The lava shone through the floor with a crimson color, painting everything a bloody red. She called for him; he knew what would happen if he couldn't make it in time. She would die… and it would be his fault again. No, nobody was dying! He got an extra life, and he made sure to learn from his mistakes the first time around! No way in hell would he fail her again!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

His body was lightly glowing as an aura of crackling flames wrapped themselves around Kazuto and his sword. It was like fighting Kayaba all over again, the anger and rage pulsing outwards with purpose.

The rush of the develish dwarves had not ceased, and Kazuto found himself in the middle of the charge. He grit his teeth and his fist clenched painfully around the hilt of his sword. He wouldn't lose her ever again.

He swung his Infernal Raijin, the blade becoming invisible with the speed it was given. It lived up to its name as a thunderous shot rung out through the boss chamber and six of the creatures exploded at the attack. Infernal Raijin, the Japanese deity of lightning and thunder wrapped in the flames of retribution; nothing could've been a more fitting name as thunderous blows trumpeted one by one, almost simultaneously. Each of Kazuto's swings were taking out at least six, and the breakneck speed at which he was going at made his assault unrelentless.

Waves of blue sparks greatly censored the true bloodbath going on in the boss dungeon. Kazuto had started running against the flow of miners, and the sheer volume of destruction that followed him in his unstoppable charge would've deemed his the ultimate force.

Stab. Slash. Spin. Kick. Repeat. There was no order to his slaughter, just attack non-stop and he'd win. This was the only way to him. He had to go as far as he could if he wanted to protect her. His body though, was starting to tell him another story. His vision had blurred significantly, his legs unfeeling and unbalanced. His sword was a lead pipe, and he could no longer here the crash of thunder reverberating from his blade. It was too much for him, and slowly, his grip on this world began to ease, before his eyes closed and everything became nothing.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the wait. But I'm back I guess, and that's a thing. Anyways, I've been going back to my first ideas for the story, and realized that really I haven't started the adventure parts of it like I hoped I would. That's right, the whole story isn't about to be a sad little rage fest with a couple of dead guys trying to kill another dead guy. There will be some fun chapters in the mix, and surprises to boot.**

 **Speaking of surprises, how'd you like the "mystery" character. I personally think it should be obvious (hint1 that means canon /hint1). Either way, he's one of my favorite characters to work with. And, he's gonna be one of the mainer characters (that put's him up their with Kazuto). Leave your interpretations of him at the door, because chances are, your interpretations and mine will be vastly different.**

 **If you would say that this chapter was at best decent, I would agree with you. This wasn't exactly a cakewalk, and trust me, I don't like lifeless stories without dialogue and interactions. Hopefully though, it'll pick up. In addition to this fic, I'm working on another one for SAO. Like this one, it's concept is... unorthodox? It's definitely more upbeat than this and there is a lot more action in it from the get-go, as well as plenty of characters. Well, anyway, I've made it to the second chapter of that story and then some, but I'm planning on posting it when I get done with it. I don't like actively working on two things at the same time, because I don't like disappointing people.**

 **Thanks to my reviewers for helping me move forward and hopefully you'll keep me in line in the future. I appreciate it!**

 **Hopefully, you liked this chapter enough to see where I'm going with this. Take care guys, and updates should happen more frequently... but don''t hold your breathe.**


End file.
